Une rose pour Naruto
by Mydaya
Summary: Principalement hetero Un monde ténébreux contrôlant tous les autres... une envoyée dans le monde de Naruto, son lourd passé ineffaçable. FIC EN STANDBY.
1. Un étrange assassin

Chapitre 1 : Un étrange assassin  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya... et Senvisage qui a envahi tous les chapitres même ceux qui étaient déjà publiés  
  
Genre : sérieux, suspense et parfois assez psycho quand l'envie me prend. Spoilers qui font à peu près tout le manga. Senvisage : Euh, moi je veux bien, mais sérieux c'est pas trop ça... lol. Mydaya : Mais si, faut pas croire, c'est juste toi et moi qui sommes pas vraiment sérieux, sinon l'histoire, c'est comme je l'ai dit...  
  
Couples : Rien pour l'instant mais j'y compte bien  
  
Disclaimer : Malheureusement tous les persos ne sont pas à moi. Tous sauf Ayne évidemment (celle-là elle est à moi !!) Senvisage : Déjà prise, dommage. Mydaya : Si tu la veux tant que ça, je peux te la filer, mais je veux juste qu'on demande !!  
  
— pour les paroles des persos [...] pour mes petits commentaires, ainsi que ceux de Senvisage et « » pour les paroles énoncées par quelqu'un d'autre (mouais c'est assez compliqué)  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
« Ne me déçois pas ».  
  
Ces mots résonnaient encore dans la tête de Ayne.  
  
Semblant avoir la quinzaine, elle venait d'apparaître dans une forêt. Ses cheveux châtains étaient emmêlés et passaient devant son visage à plusieurs endroits. Habillée simplement d'un haut sans bretelle et découvrant son nombril après un nœud serré entre ses seins. Son bas était aussi court que le haut, en une jupe sans enjolivures [1] Elle avait un petit médaillon fermé au ras du cou et un gant couvrait sa main gauche. Le tout était de couleur noire.  
  
Malgré cela, on pouvait remarquer facilement des taches de sang courant ici et là le long de ses jambes, un peu sur ses bras, une goutte sur sa joue et ses habits sentant le sang à dix mètres.  
  
Il pleuvait en cette forêt sombre. C'était le soir et le temps semblait refléter l'humeur de la jeune fille. La pluie mêlée au sang coulait le long de son corps pour atterrir dans la boue.  
  
Pieds nus, elle commençait à légèrement s'embourber.  
  
— Tout ce que je voulais, murmura-t-elle. C'était que personne ne souffre... Pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour croire en vous.  
  
Elle se passa une main sur le visage pour déblayer quelque peu des cheveux trempés et nettoyer son visage de tout liquide, pluie, sang et larmes.  
  
Elle ordonna à ses pieds d'avancer car sinon, elle aurait une pneumonie à rester ainsi sous la pluie. [2]  
  
Il fallait qu'elle trouve un abri. Mais ici, dans cette forêt ? Elle dut se satisfaire d'un trou au pied d'un arbre. L'endroit était humide, sale et pleins de bestioles.  
  
— Pourriez-vous vous décaler pour que je puisse m'asseoir ? [3]  
  
Les insectes se rangèrent tous aux extrémités du creux et laissèrent la jeune fille s'asseoir [4] Ayne les remercia. Les jambes serrées contre sa poitrine, elle enfouit sa tête au creux de ses genoux.  
  
Elle se sentait misérable et se voyait comme un monstre qui n'avait pas le droit de vivre. Seulement, son Maître lui avait ordonné de vivre... ou plutôt non. Il lui avait juste interdit de mourir. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose à bien y regarder... [5]  
  
La nuit tomba et la jeune fille ne trouva pas le sommeil.  
  
Lorsque le matin se leva, elle était toujours dans la même position et quand elle voulut se relever, des courbatures dans les membres se manifestèrent douloureusement.  
  
Le soleil montait déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Ayne s'arrêta de chercher des habitations. Où son Maître l'avait-il bien emmenée ? Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive ! Comment voulait-il qu'elle marque quelqu'un ?  
  
Ayne sursauta en entendant un bruit de pas, provenant de la droite. La jeune fille n'essaya même pas de se cacher, ni de mieux se présenter, ni de paraître agréable. Elle se moquait pas mal de la façon dont les autres la regarderaient à présent. A présent qu'elle avait... Elle serra les poings au souvenir de la nuit dernière. [6]  
  
Sortirent des fourrés deux hommes. Le premier avait de longs cheveux noirs qui étaient accrochés en une longue queue de cheval qui descendait jusqu'à la taille. Un bandeau à son front qui maintenant une plaque d'argent représentant un symbole qui pouvait vaguement ressembler à un oiseau de profil avec un bec en bas à gauche. Sauf que la plaque était brisée en deux. Sa longue cape était noire avec des motifs de nuages rosés.  
  
Ce qui retient l'attention de Ayne était ses yeux rouges, avec quelque chose d'étrange, comme trois ronds pointus à un bout autour de l'iris. Il était plutôt joli garçon.  
  
Le deuxième était moins beau avec les traits tirés et des sortes de branchies au-dessous de l'œil. Ses yeux ronds l'étaient un peu trop. Lui aussi portait un bandeau mais au lieu d'une sorte d'oiseau, il y avait comme quatre vers qui ondulaient parallèlement un peu de travers. Ses cheveux étaient brossés en pointe. Il avait la même tenue que le premier.  
  
— Vous êtes qui, demanda-t-elle sans détour.  
  
Le deuxième rit. Il garda son sourire en fronçant les sourcils, avec une expression sadique dans ses yeux. Le premier semblait ne pas vouloir s'émouvoir.  
  
— Pourquoi pas, avança le deuxième. Je suis Kisame Hoshigaki, ninja du village caché du brouillard. Et voici Uchiha Itachi, ninja du village caché de Konoha. Nous faisons tous les deux parti des Akastsuki, de puissants assassins. [7]  
  
Itachi Uchiha... Ce nom était familier à Ayne. Il s'agissait évidemment d'un puissant assassin comme l'avait fait remarqué Kisame. Il faisait parti du clan des Uchiha qu'il avait lui-même massacré pour tester sa puissance ou sa force. Il les avait tous exterminés, sauf un : son jeune frère, Uchiha Sasuke, qui ne rêvait que de vengeance.  
  
Bref, une histoire de famille sanglante, tout ce qu'il y avait de banal /Mydaya : évidemment tout le monde a ses petits problèmes de famille [8] Ses yeux normaux étaient noirs, mais lorsqu'il utilisait son sharingan, ils devenaient rouges et Itachi l'avait en permanence. Le sharingan était un pouvoir spécifique au clan des Uchiha qui permettait de copier les techniques utilisées par ses adversaires.  
  
En clair, c'était utile. Mais aussi, on pouvait l'utiliser pour faire souffrir mentalement quelqu'un. Itachi avait déjà utilisé ce dernier procédé sur son jeune frère dans le passé.  
  
— Bonjour, je m'appelle Ayne et moi aussi, je suis un puissant assassin. Mais j'aime trop ma liberté pour me joindre à une quelconque organisation. Cependant, nous pouvons faire chemin ensemble quelques temps, si vous me le permettez.  
  
— Un assassin, fit Itachi d'une belle voix.  
  
En son for intérieur, Ayne se sentait une âme de petite fille amoureuse en train de pousser des cris hystériques totalement débiles en regardant le premier beau garçon qu'elle croisait [9] Il était vrai que sa voix sonnait juste à ses oreilles et qu'il avait le physique pour plaire. Elle pourrait s'arranger pour qu'il l'embrasse... Ce serait bien et son Maître ne lui a jamais interdit ! [10]  
  
— Ca vous étonne tant que ça ?  
  
— Prouve-le tout simplement, répliqua Itachi.  
  
Ayne haussa les épaules en soupirant. Pourquoi pas...  
  
Elle se pencha et mit un pied en arrière comme si elle allait courir un cent mètres. Elle prit une grande inspiration et poussa sur son pied, lui donnant une vitesse incalculable. Elle écarta rapidement les bras et passa entre les deux assassins. Ses bras les percutèrent au niveau du cou et les fit reculer de quelques mètres.  
  
Ayne remit une mèche de cheveux qui s'était placé devant son œil gauche [11] Kisame toussait, à quatre pattes. Quant à Itachi, il était debout, mais avait posé une main sur son sternum et paraissait avoir quelques difficultés pour reprendre sa respiration.  
  
— Bon vous me croyez ?  
  
Itachi semblait vraiment avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle et Kisame n'arrêtait pas de tousser. Peut-être y était-elle allé un peu trop fort. Il lui avait toujours semblé que Itachi Uchiha était indestructible et qu'une petite attaque de ce genre ne lui ferait pas vraiment grand chose.  
  
— Je peux peut-être vous aider, proposa-t-elle. Je sais guérir n'importe quelle blessure où qu'elle soit. Alors vous en voulez, de mon aide ? Bien entendu, moyennant prix, c'est juste de me laisser faire un bout de route avec vous. Ca vous conviendrait ?  
  
Tout d'abord, leur fierté de mâle les retint de toute demande, mais l'attente patiente de Ayne montra qu'ils souffraient vraiment et qu'ils n'étaient pas contre une petite cure.  
  
Ayne se dit qu'elle était la meilleure : elle avait trouvé son moyen d'embrasser le bel Uchiha !  
  
— Embrassez-moi et vous sentirez mon pouvoir de guérison à travers mes lèvres se déverser dans votre corps.  
  
Sur ce, elle se plaça devant Itachi et attendit. Celui-ci leva un sourcil et la jeune fille crut apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire. Il lui prit son menton et se baissa pour arriver à sa hauteur.  
  
Ayne était si contente qu'elle faillit en oublier de le guérir. Cinq secondes passèrent et Itachi se sépara d'elle. Il respira un bon coup pour vérifier que tout était en ordre et parut satisfait. Seulement, Ane avait oublié un petit détail : Kisame. Elle ne le trouvait pas vraiment à son goût et préfèrerait s'abstenir de l'embrasser. [12]  
  
Elle chercha une alternative, un compromis... Une idée jaillit. Elle plaça son majeur et son index droit sur ses lèvres à elle, les embrassant longuement. Puis elle posa ces mêmes doigts sur les lèvres de Kisame et utilisa encore une fois son pouvoir de guérison. Kisame respira un bon coup, comme l'avait fait Itachi.  
  
Ayne fit un clin d'œil à ce dernier et croisa les bras :  
  
— Pouvons-nous y aller ?  
  
Itachi eut encore cette ombre au coin de ses lèvres et posa une main sur la tête de la jeune fille. Il opina de la tête et ils firent route ensemble. [13]  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
— C'est ici que nos routes se séparent, fit soudainement Ayne.  
  
Un mois était passé et elle n'avait pas eu d'autres occasions d'embrasser Itachi. Dommage... Enfin sa mission passait avant tout : il fallait qu'elle atteigne le village caché de Konoha au plus vite.  
  
Il y avait trois semaines, alors qu'elle n'était plus en compagnie de Itachi ou de Kisame par un concours de circonstances qui s'appelait une douche [14] en plein milieu de la rivière où elle se lavait, un secrétaire du Maître était apparu. [15]  
  
Il s'agissait d'une sirène. Elle avait sorti de sa bouche un papier et avait donné les noms de ceux qu'il fallait que Ayne marque.  
  
Uzumaki Naruto  
Uchiha Sasuke  
Uchiha Itachi  
Haburame Shino  
Hatake Kakashi  
Orochimaru  
Nara Shikamaru  
Inuzuka Kiba  
Gaara du Désert  
  
Elle ne se souvenait plus du tout qui était qui à part Naruto, Sasuke qui était le frère de Itachi, et Kakashi, l'entraîneur de Naruto et de Sasuke.  
  
¤¤¤¤ Flash Back ¤¤¤¤  
  
Le Maître se tenait bien droit devant elle, l'air sévère et insensible.  
  
— Marqueras les gens. Voudrais avoir à mon service. Fer rouge pour marquer à vie. Si peau arrachée : réapparaît. Tête de mort. Niveau du cœur. Très important.  
  
Ayne n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix et, après quelques années de travail, elle s'était confectionnée elle-même un fer rouge qui avait la forme de tête de mort.  
  
Cette marque restait toute la vie. Même si la peau était arrachée, lorsque la personne cicatrisait, la marque se remettait elle aussi.  
  
¤¤¤¤ Fin du Flash Back ¤¤¤¤  
  
Bien, elle devait marquer Itachi, mais elle hésitait. Kisame était là et pourrait la déranger. Il fallait donc se débarrasser de lui en premier. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit du lierre courir le long d'un tronc d'arbre : cela ferait l'affaire.  
  
— Adieu Ayne, fit Itachi en s'approchant d'elle.  
  
Il lui prit le menton et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres [16] Prise par surprise, la jeune fille s'était contractée mais avait réussi à se décrisper après quelques temps. Lorsqu'il recula il lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Kisame rigola et fit simplement un petit geste de la main.  
  
Ayne rêvassa un instant [17] puis prit sa mission au sérieux. Sans ressentir de remords, y étant habituée, elle ordonna au lierre de s'enrouler autour de Kisame et de le coincer contre l'arbre.  
  
A une vitesse fulgurante, le lierre se déplaça tout seul et agrippa Kisame au niveau du cou, des poignets, des genoux, des chevilles, de la taille, des coudes et du front. Tiré en arrière il n'eut pas le temps de sortir son arme. Dès qu'il percuta l'arbre, le lierre s'enroula tout autour de lui, formant comme un cocon épais et incassable.  
  
Itachi se retourna un peu trop tard pour voir Ayne faire des mouvements avec ses mains qu'il n'avait encore jamais vus et que son sharingan refusait d'apprendre.  
  
— Un !  
  
Les mouvements de Ayne s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes le temps qu'une planche de bois très solide sorte du sol juste derrière Itachi. Celui-ci sauta pour s'en écarter au plus vite. Il sortit ses shurikens, des étoiles en guise d'arme, typique des ninjas. Il les lança sur Ayne qui ne déplaça que sa tête pour ne pas être touchée.  
  
Elle fit d'autres mouvements des mains alors que Kisame se débattait dans sa prison.  
  
— Deux !  
  
Dans la plaque de bois sortie du sol, un bras en sortit, totalement fait de bois et s'élança vers Itachi. Celui-ci l'évita sans problème.  
  
Seulement un deuxième bras sortit du bois. Itachi l'évita aussi, mais de justesse. Ce n'était pas encore fini : une dizaine de bras sortirent avant de l'attraper par la cheville.  
  
Il devait être dérouté car son sharingan ne comprenait rien. Les autres bras empoignèrent également le pauvre ninja et le ramenèrent à la plaque en bois pour la presser.  
  
— Pourquoi, demanda-t-il, le souffle un peu coupé.  
  
— On me l'a ordonné.  
  
Elle fit encore d'autres gestes avec ses mains, tandis que Itachi tentait en vain de comprendre quoi que se soit.  
  
— Trois !  
  
Elle leva son bras droit haut dans le ciel et un bâton apparut dans toute sa longueur. Il atterrit dans sa paume. A bien y regarder il s'agissait d'un fer rouge qui fumait à son extrémité.  
  
Itachi se contracta sur sa planche. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger ses mains... sinon il aurait utilisé une technique secrète. Il utilisa donc son dernier recours : son sharingan.  
  
On pouvait faire souffrir quelqu'un mentalement avec ça en faisant croire à l'autre qu'il souffrait pendant un mois. Il l'utilisa contre Ayne.  
  
Celle-ci hésita, son fer toujours dans sa main. Elle parut essoufflée, mais c'était tout. Aucune trace de souffrance ou d'avoir supporté la pire des tortures. Itachi ne comprenait pas... Elle n'aurait pas pu se tenir debout.  
  
— Comment ?  
  
Ayne parut devenir triste. Les bras le long du corps, elle regardait le sol d'un air mélancolique. Elle s'approcha doucement de Itachi et murmura à son oreille :  
  
— Je suis un monstre.  
  
Itachi fronça les sourcils. Ayne recula et leva son fer au niveau du cœur de Itachi. De son autre main, elle fit encore une fois des mouvements incompréhensibles.  
  
Kisame hurla de frustration de ne pas pouvoir faire le moindre geste.  
  
— Quatre !  
  
Les vêtements de Itachi s'ouvrirent en grand, comme s'ils s'étaient déchirés eux-mêmes. Sauf qu'ils semblaient bien vouloir se recoudre tout seuls après que Ayne ait fait son travail [18]  
  
Celle-ci avança son fer et Itachi se démena comme un fou pour se sortir de cette situation. Lorsque le fer fut pressé contre sa peau, il hurla de douleur. Ayne resta cinq secondes, puis dégagea le fer, révélant une tête de mort sur sa poitrine.  
  
Ayne fit encore ses mouvements de doigts. Itachi se demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire à présent.  
  
— Cinq !  
  
Contre toute attente, il y eut juste un seau d'eau qui était apparu. Ayne l'empoigna et le jeta contre Itachi. Celui-ci gémit. La jeune fille fit une dernière fois des mouvements et fit :  
  
— Six !  
  
Les habits de Itachi se recousirent comme prévu et il n'y eut plus du tout de trace de déchirements. Les bras de bois lâchèrent le pauvre ninja qui tomba sur les genoux. La planche de bois rentra à nouveau dans la terre. Le fer rouge disparut sans laisser de trace.  
  
— C'était mon cadeau d'adieu, expliqua alors Ayne, puis à Kisame : Le lierre se desserrera dans cinq minutes. N'essayez pas de me suivre : je suis un assassin d'un autre genre que vous.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
[1] = S : Déjà là, on peut voir que Myda est une friponne XP. M : Moi ?? Jamais. S : Un accoutrement plein de promesses, donc...Tant mieux. M : Bave pas trop sur le clavier quand même é.è  
  
[2] = S : Pieds nus dans la boue, c'est sûr qu'elle va attraper froid...  
  
[3] = S : Elle a même pas dit « S'il vous plait » M : Non, j'ai décidé qu'elle était malpolie !!  
  
[4] = M : moi aussi j'aimerais me faire obéir des insectes... S : Myda, t'es pas croyable... Quoique ça serait fun XP M : Oui !!! Je pourrais les amener près de moi et les écraser .  
  
[5] = S : Certes, mais dans la pratique le résultat est le même... M : Ecoute, j'avais envie de le placer là alors je fais ce que je veux è.é S : Moi ce que j'en dis... -.-  
  
[6] = S : Raaah, quel mystère, les amis !! M : une critique sur mon suspense ?? è.é S : Mais que vas-tu imaginer là °grand sourire innocent°  
  
[7] = S : Y faut vraiment être con pour le crier sur tous les toits -.- ... M : Bah pourquoi pas ?? Ils veulent montrer qu'ils sont forts... ils se vantent quoi  
  
[8] = S : Ben oui, moi par exemple, et bien mon oncle Starke... °Myda bâillonne Senvi° M : Oui, c'est cela, on verra plus tard  
  
[9] = M : ça c'est moi XP !! S : Lol, Myda, on s'en serait pas doutés  
  
[10] = S : Myda, tu tapes allègrement dans le fantasme par procuration. M : Et alors !!!!!!! XP  
  
[11] = M : Avoir la classe, c'est le plus important. S : Y'a pas deux minutes, tu disais qu'elle s'en foutait -- ... Mydaya : Oui mais pas devant son beau gosse .  
  
[12] = S : C'est le coup du piégeur piégé )  
  
[13] = Senvisage : « Comment se faire adopter en une leçon », par Mydaya 12€ le livre, payable par chèque à l'ordre de Senvisage (je suis son manager .) M : Je sais pas si les gens vont acheter si c'est aussi cher pour si peu -.-  
  
[14] = S : Myda, ça aurait été plus drôle si il y avait AU MOINS Itachi avec elle pour la... protéger XP  
  
[15] = S : Nan, finalement, c'est mieux comme ça... Pourquoi les appels professionnels tombent-ils TOUJOURS au mauvais moment ? XD  
  
[16] = M : chui encore plus jalouse. S : Mais est-ce qu'il leur arrive de faire autre chose, à ces deux là ?! M : Mmmmh non !!!/  
  
[17] = S : Traduction Mydayen--Français : elle bave -.-  
  
[18] = S : Myda, t'es une violeuse de Bishounen. M : pratique... j'en prends note XP S : Arrête de bzver... -.- Mais c'est clair, ce serait chiant : imagine qu'à chaque fois qu'elle veut s'amuser avec son petit ami, il doit se racheter des fringues après XP  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Naruto : Eh, on me voit pas !  
  
Mydaya : C'est fait exprès.  
  
Sasuke : Pourquoi mon frère passe avant moi ?  
  
Mydaya : Tu ferais mieux de t'intéresser à ce que je vais te faire au lieu d'observer ce que je fais de ton frère è.é (sourire sadique)  
  
Sasuke : Euh doucement, moi j'ai rien fait... c'est Naruto qui se plaint, défoule-toi sur lui !  
  
Mydaya : Nan nan nan ! C'est moi qui décide !!  
  
Naruto : Je la sens mal cette fic...  
  
Mydaya : Mais non !!! Moi je la sens TREEEEEES bien !!  
  
Senvisage : Une petite dernière pour la route : vous voyez comment elle est, Mydaya ? Je vous raconte pas le monde qu'elle planque dans sa cave (Moi parce que j'écris pas assez vite, Naruto et Sasuke parce qu'elle veut pas les laisser partir, ...) XP Une petite demande : Laissez nous une review (en fait, plus à Myda qu'à moi : je ne suis là que pour la corriger et pour marquer des con...°bip°...ries), ça nous ferait plaisir. 


	2. Arrivée au village

Chapitre 2 : Arrivée au village  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya [1]  
  
Genre : sérieux, suspense et parfois assez psycho quand l'envie me prend. Spoilers qui font à peu près tout le manga.  
  
Couples : Rien pour l'instant mais j'y compte bien  
  
Disclaimer : Malheureusement tous les persos ne sont pas à moi. Tous sauf Ayne évidemment (celle-là elle est à moi !!)  
  
— pour les paroles des persos [...] pour nos petits commentaires et « » pour les paroles énoncées par quelqu'un d'autre  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ayne bailla. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle marchait et elle n'avait toujours pas découvert le village caché de Konoha. Bon elle n'était pas venue en touriste : comme elle l'avait démontré à Itachi et Kisame, elle était un assassin hors pair.  
  
Formant un cœur avec ses lèvres, elle siffla et un oiseau du ciel descendit pour se percher sur son épaule. [2]  
  
— Dis-moi, tu ne saurais pas par hasard où le village caché de Konoha se situerait   
  
L'oiseau poussa un cri aigu et s'envola. Ayne alla vers l'arbre le plus proche et grimpa au sommet. De là, elle sauta d'arbre en arbre pour suivre l'oiseau. [3]  
  
Un jour durant, ils se tinrent compagnie, l'oiseau montrant le chemin à la jeune fille. Puis ils arrivèrent au village caché. Ayne remercia l'oiseau qui repartit. [4]  
  
Le village semblait être minuscule vu de là où elle s'était posée.  
  
Elle allait envisager d'y entrer lorsque son regard se posa sur son propre corps. Ses cheveux étaient pêle-mêle et sales. Très sales : un peu de boue, de pluie et de brindilles constituaient sa coiffure [5]  
  
En plus, ses affaires n'étaient pas de la toute fraîcheur et elle ne s'était pas lavée depuis une semaine. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier qu'elle n'avait pas cette plaque protectrice qui déterminait de quel village on était originaire.  
  
— C'est bien compliqué, marmonna-t-elle en sautant à terre.  
  
Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et quelques bouts de bois tombèrent, en en laissant pas mal dans le reste de sa chevelure assez longue. Elle n'avait pas pensé à les faire couper. [6]  
  
Elle n'arriverait jamais à entrer au village. Elle n'arriverait jamais à rencontrer ceux qu'elle devait marquer. Son Maître serait furieux.  
  
¤¤¤¤ Flash Back ¤¤¤¤  
  
— Non je ne les marquerais pas, hurla Ayne à la face de son Maître. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je n'ai pas failli me faire tuer plusieurs fois pou en arriver là !  
  
— Pourtant la vérité. Désobéissance ?  
  
— Oui je désobéis ! Je ne veux pas que d'autres subissent ce que j'ai déjà vécu ! Et puis arrêtez de parler de cette manière, ça m'énerve !  
  
Un couteau plongea dans son bras droit. Un autre se planta dans celui de gauche. Pendant ce temps deux autres avaient cloués les pieds de Ayne au sol.  
  
Celle-ci hurla... et hurla pendant des années. A la fin, son Maître dit simplement :  
  
— Punition. Alors obéis. Sinon... Leun te remplace. Plus de sadisme. Ta faute. Juste pour toi. Et Mùghoe.  
  
Quelques années plus tard, Ayne rentrait de mission. Encore une de réussie. Mais cela ne la réjouissait pas plus que ça.  
  
Bien sûr elle faisait en sorte que ses victimes ne souffrent pas, mais dans tous les cas, c'était elle qui en souffrait le plus. Eux n'avaient pas le problème de l'obéissance avec le Maître comme elle. S'ils désobéissaient, ils avaient droit à un fixement du Maître et, personne n'ayant réussi à tenir, ils finissaient pas faire ce que le Maître demandait.  
  
Elle passa devant une large porte en fer, verrouillée. Au commencement, elle était venue de là et ceux qu'elle venait de marquer devaient également sortir par là... sinon ils ne sortiront jamais. Derrière il y avait des monstres par milliers. Et il fallait rester en vie. Ayne passa la main sur la porte.  
  
— C'est vrai que Ayne a fait parti de la première vague ?  
  
— Oui, le Maître a fait appel à des millions et des milliards de personnes pour tester le Labyrinthe du Maître. Ayne en faisait parti.  
  
Ayne tourna la tête pour voir deux personnes marcher dans le couloir. Dès qu'ils la virent, ils se turent et, passant à sa hauteur, la salua de la tête. Ayne en fit de même, sans une parole. C'étaient des gens qu'elle avait marqué il n'y avait pas très longtemps et qui avait réussi à survivre.  
  
¤¤¤¤ Fin du Flash Back ¤¤¤¤  
  
Et puis peu importe, Ayne en avait marre et voulait tout laisser tomber. Elle s'assit contre un arbre et se blottit contre ses jambes, en boule.  
  
La journée se termina sans que quiconque ne passe par là. Pendant toute sa vie, Ayne avait marqué des gens qui avaient placé leur confiance en elle. A présent tout le monde la détestait, car eux aussi, il leur avait été interdit de mourir.  
  
— Peuh, ils verront quand je serai Hokage !  
  
Ayne releva la tête, prête à agresser verbalement la première personne qui passerait. Cette personne en question était en fait un garçon blond, les cheveux en pétard [7] Il n'avait pas encore aperçu Ayne.  
  
Il soupira et pointa son poing vers le ciel. Il hurla :  
  
— Je serai Hokage et personne ne m'en empêchera !  
  
C'est alors qu'il avisa la jeune fille. Celle-ci se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir qui voulait dire « fiche-moi la paix, gamin ». [8]  
  
Il dut comprendre le contraire car il s'approcha rapidement d'elle et se mit accroupi, comme elle. Leurs têtes étaient à trente centimètres l'une de l'autre. Ayne poussa un grognement de mécontentement. [9]  
  
— Dégage, gamin ! Je n'aime déjà pas la vie alors si tu y mets du tien, je suis sûre que je vais tout faire pour abréger la tienne... Rien que ta présence me donne des envies meurtrières. T'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire qui soit moins dangereux ? [10]  
  
Il la fixa un moment puis il tendit le bras pour montrer le bout du nez de la jeune fille. Ayne loucha, mais le garçon ne la toucha même pas. Elle reporta donc son attention sur lui pour savoir où il voulait en venir.  
  
— Toi, fit-il simplement. Tu as les mêmes yeux que moi.  
  
Puis il s'en alla. Ayne se demanda qui était ce garçon. [11]  
  
Les mêmes yeux que lui ? Elle ne savait pas trop. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas regardé ses yeux à elle, alors elle ne savait pas trop quels sentiments reflétaient ses yeux à lui.  
  
Fallait-il qu'elle le prenne pour un compliment ou pour une moquerie ? Oh et puis de toute manière, après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il lui ficherait la paix. Elle retourna à ses sombres pensées.  
  
Seulement quelques heures plus tard, le même garçon revint avec un bout de miroir cassé et une pomme. Ayne soupira. Comment fallait-il qu'elle se comporte pour qu'il dégage de là ? Pourtant elle ne lui dit rien quand il se posa accroupi en face d'elle.  
  
— Plus tard, je serais Hokage, alors faut que je m'entraîne !  
  
D'accord... Ce gamin était gentil pour son propre intérêt. Pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde l'était un peu au fond de soi et lui, peut-être un peu plus que les autres.  
  
— Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, clama-t-il fièrement. Retiens bien ce nom !  
  
Naruto ! Elle en avait de la chance, songeait Ayne légèrement cynique. Alors qu'elle ne voulait plus accepter de faire sa mission, la mission venait à elle.  
  
Mais non, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie. Elle avait envie d'être seule. Sa compagnie dérangeait les autres alors pourquoi les embêter inutilement. C'était juste que ce gamin ne savait pas encore qu'il ne la supporterait pas.  
  
— Et moi, c'est Ayne. Bon maintenant qu'on s'est vus, on s'est parlés, à présent on peut se dire au revoir et puis tant qu'on y est, pourquoi pas adieu. Donc tu peux t'en aller, j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié [12]  
  
— De la pitié, répéta Naruto, indigné. Un Hokage ne donne pas de la pitié, mais de la compréhension. C'est comme ça que je fonctionne ! Je prouverai à tout le monde que je suis capable de devenir Hokage ! Je suis le plus fort, mais c'est juste qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas encore compte.  
  
— Moi je m'en rends compte, sourit Ayne à travers sa mélancolie. Tu parles bien, j'ai moins d'images violentes devant mes yeux. Mais je ne supporte toujours pas les êtres vivants qui polluent l'air rien que par leur existence. [13]  
  
— Eh il faut se calmer ! Pourquoi affiches-tu tant de haine envers les humains ? N'en es-tu pas une ? Tout le monde a connu son lot de malheurs. Ça ne sert à rien de rester assis à ne rien faire à part à se morfondre. [14]  
  
— Et pour aller où, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
— Pas de famille ? demanda-t-il un peu moins enthousiasme qu'avant.  
  
Des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Ayne se souvint des visages souriants de sa famille, de leurs voix. Tout ça paraissait si lointain.  
  
Sa jupe gardait parfois avec l'humidité une odeur de sang. La jeune fille serra son médaillon dans sa main.  
  
Puis elle se demanda pourquoi Naruto avait été si triste en posant cette question. Elle se souvint alors vaguement qu'il n'en avait plus, qu'il vivait seul car un démon les avait tous tués. Un démon qui avait été ensuite contrôlé en étant enfermé dans le corps de ce garçon. Lui-même n'avait même pas conscience du pouvoir qu'il détenait en lui.  
  
— Non, souffla-t-elle. Je ne connais personne.  
  
— Nulle part où aller ?  
  
— Nulle part où aller, répéta-t-elle en soupirant et en retournant au creux de ses genoux.  
  
Naruto parut lui aussi songeur, comme s'il comprenait et que ses propres souvenirs refaisaient surface. Puis son visage s'éclaira en un large sourire et il déclara d'un ton naturellement fort :  
  
— Tu n'as qu'à venir dormir chez moi ! Mais c'est un peu le bazar, j'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires et j'ai quelques habitudes ! Ça te dit ?  
  
Pourquoi pas ? Avec un tout autre garçon qu'elle n'aurait pas connu, elle aurait refusé, les joues en feu et se serait tenue éloignée de lui le plus souvent possible.  
  
Mais elle connaissait Naruto. Même s'il pouvait avoir l'esprit tordu, c'était juste pour son âge, il respectait les filles.  
  
Et puis ce n'était pas tout à fait un étranger : son Maître lui avait offert les livres Naruto de Toriyama, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle savait son passé, son présent et son futur sans elle.  
  
Naruto lui prit la main et la fit se lever. Ayne se laissa faire comme une marionnette que l'on traînait. Ils entrèrent dans la ville ensemble, lui étant connu comme un perdant et elle n'ayant pas vraiment fière allure.  
  
Arrivés chez lui, il lui lâcha la main et ouvrit la porte. Ayne s'arrêta. Naruto, s'en rendant compte, demanda ce qui n'allait pas.  
  
Fallait-il lui dire qu'elle devait le marquer ? C'était déjà comme si elle était un assassin. Oh et puis, elle s'était dit qu'elle ne remplirait pas sa mission. Seulement, sa conscience la taraudait car quelqu'un d'autre la remplacerait si jamais elle refusait de faire quoi que ce soit.  
  
Mais entrer chez sa victime la rendait mal à l'aise. Bien entendu, elle avait l'habitude de trahir la confiance des autres, comme avec Itachi et même avec ceux qu'elle avait marqué avant lui. Mais être invitée comme ça chez lui martyrisait son pauvre esprit.  
  
Naruto commençait à se poser des questions.  
  
— Je ne veux pas déranger, tenta-t-elle une dernière fois. Un garçon et une fille sous le même toit alors qu'ils ne se connaissent pas et donc peuvent ne pas très bien s'entendre, peut provoquer certains problèmes. Et puis, les voisins auraient des choses à y redire...  
  
— Comme je m'en moque, s'écria-t-il. Ils ne préfèreraient quand même pas que je te jette à la rue ? Bon tu rentres ?  
  
Ayne soupira. Son trop-plein d'énergie risquait de l'énerver à la longue. Elle était d'une nature calme et même parfois timide. C'est-à-dire qu'elle était le stéréotype contraire à Naruto qui était plutôt du genre extraverti.  
  
En fait, elle savait que le rêve de ce garçon était de devenir Hokage et dans un futur proche, que tous reconnaissent sa juste valeur, sa force. Mais il avait deux fois raté l'examen d'entrée pour obtenir le bandeau protecteur spécifique au village caché de Konoha.  
  
Ayne fit un pas en avant et se retrouva dans son nouveau lieu d'habitation, un lieu qu'elle avait oublié depuis qu'elle était partie de chez elle.  
  
— Bienvenue chez moi !  
  
Il lui fit visiter toutes les pièces de l'appartement. C'était bien des pièces de garçons ! Tout traînait par terre et pas à la bonne place. Mais Naruto lui avait demandé de ne rien déranger, de ne pas ranger tout ce qui était entassé ici et là, dans tous les coins.  
  
Cela mettait son âme de maniaque bien à l'épreuve, mais elle pourrait faire avec.  
  
— Au fait, je ne mange qu'une fois dans la journée ici : au petit- déjeuner. A midi, je mange en cours. Et puis le soir, je mange à mon restaurant favori qui me fais des remises sur les ramens puisque j'y vais tous les jours !  
  
— Des ramens ?  
  
— Tu ne connais pas ?! s'exclama-t-il, interloqué que quelqu'un en ce bas monde ne connaisse pas le plaisir de manger des ramens. C'est un plat de nouille...  
  
S'ensuivit un tas d'explication sur la façon de les préparer, mais en clair, pour Ayne, c'était un bol de pâtes dans un bouillon. Il lui fit même le détail des différentes cuissons des pâtes et de leur saveur.  
  
— Tu ne manges que ça tous les jours ?  
  
Naruto rigola bêtement comme un gamin surpris à avoir fait une bêtise, mais qui ne compte quand même pas changer ses habitudes.  
  
Ayne le voyait manger des ramens, même au petit-déjeuner. Mais étant difficiles à transporter, il devait sûrement se contenter de boules de riz pour le déjeuner.  
  
— Il faudrait te trouver d'autres vêtements, mais en attendant, je vais t'en prêter ! Il ouvrit une armoire et en sortit un très long T-shirt blanc. Il prit également un short noir trop étroit pour lui, mais qui serait assez serré pour une fille. Il la laissa se changer [15]  
  
Le col du T-shirt était vraiment trop grand et si elle n'y faisait pas attention, il pouvait descendre vraiment trop bas. Ces affaires étaient légères car même s'il pleuvait, le soleil tapait dur.  
  
Il lui prêta une brosse à cheveux sale. Ayne la passa dans ses cheveux. Enfin... la brosse ne put aller plus loin que cinq centimètres tant ils étaient emmêlés, sales et hébergeaient quelques parties de la nature comme des feuilles, des brindilles...  
  
— Mouais, fit Naruto en constatant le résultat peu convainquant. Il va falloir que tu ailles chez le coiffeur.  
  
— Je ne veux pas que tu gaspilles de l'argent pour moi.  
  
— Ca ira, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais c'est vrai que ce sera la dernière fois où tu iras là-bas parce qu'à la longue, ça doit devenir cher. Après, on prendra les ciseaux. Ca ira ?  
  
— Oui, bien sûr. Je comprends.  
  
— Tiens on va y aller maintenant !  
  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent, le soleil éblouissait le village. Ayne poussa un cri d'émerveillement en apercevant le chaleureux paysage. Naruto sourit, toujours avec son sourire de celui prêt à faire une bêtise et fier de l'être.  
  
Il la conduisit ensuite jusqu'à chez le coiffeur. Sur le chemin, les gens chuchotaient. Naruto n'entendait rien tant ils parlaient bas mais Ayne les entendait aussi nettement que s'ils avaient été tout proches :  
  
— Ce garçon, remarquait une femme. Ce ne serait pas...  
  
— Si, répondait une vendeuse de fruits. Mais c'est interdit d'en parler. Et qui c'est, cette fille ? On est dans une rue, elle pourrait s'habiller un peu plus décemment : elle donne l'impression de sortir de son lit !  
  
— Et puis vous avez vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouve ? Elle doit venir de la forêt.. Une vraie sauvageonne, sûrement. De tout de manière, il ne faut pas être malin ou être comme lui, pour traîner avec ce monstre... Qui se ressemble s'assemble !  
  
— Chut ! Il pourrait nous entendre...  
  
Puis elles furent trop loin. Ayne sentit une rancœur au fond d'elle.  
  
Arrivés devant la boutique du coiffeur, Naruto sortit un porte-monnaie en forme de grenouille, la gueule formant l'ouverture. C'était assez rempli. Le coiffeur prit Ayne en babillant et l'installa devant un miroir.  
  
Naruto vint se placer derrière, se reflétant également dans la glace. Ce fut alors qu'Ayne comprit la phrase de Naruto « Tu as les mêmes yeux que moi ». En effet, devant ce miroir de vérité où l'image de Naruto, du coiffeur et d'elle y était réfléchie, elle comprit.  
  
Ses yeux, comme ceux de Naruto, étaient tristes. Des yeux qui disaient « Tu es minable et tu le sais. Tu es un monstre et tout le monde te déteste, toi en premier ». Ils étaient tristes car ils étaient seuls... et parce qu'ils disaient cruellement la vérité.  
  
Le coiffeur lui lava les cheveux et lui coupa jusqu'au niveau des omoplates. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la boutique, elle se sentait fraîche.  
  
— Et maintenant, allons t'acheter des vêtements !  
  
— Tout de suite, s'exclama-t-elle. Mais je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas dépenser autant d'argent pour moi !  
  
— Ce sera juste cette fois-ci. Accepte-le comme cadeau de bienvenue !  
  
Il l'entraîna dans un magasin de vêtements et attendit dehors.  
  
Des camarades de classe passèrent par là. Remarquant Naruto, l'un d'eux donna un coup de coude à ses amis en le montrant du doigt. Puis ils s'approchèrent de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
— Oh mais c'est le futur Hokage, s'exclama l'un d'entre eux. Dis-moi, ce ne serait pas la deuxième fois que tu rates ton examen ? Abandonne, t'es vraiment trop nul ! Tu n'y arriveras jamais !  
  
— Ferme-la, répliqua Naruto. Tu verras quand j'y serai !  
  
— Même quand t'auras quatre-vingt-dix ans, t'arriveras même pas à la cheville de l'un de nous tellement tu es faible ! Tu t'es vu ? Tu n'as même pas réussi l'interrogation de Iruka-sensei.  
  
Naruto les traita de tous les noms, mais les autres partirent en ricanant. Naruto serra les poings, la rage ravageant son cœur.  
  
Sortant de la boutique, Ayne, ayant tout entendu tant ils faisaient de bruit, fut prise elle aussi de haine envers ces garçons qui osaient se moquer des rêves des autres.  
  
Elle aussi avait eut un passé presque similaire. Maintenant, si elle n'était pas contente, elle massacrait le premier qui la mettait hors d'elle. Mais Naruto ayant retenu ses coups contre eux, elle allait essayer de faire un effort.  
  
Elle se fit une résolution... ou même deux résolutions : jamais elle n'irait frapper quelqu'un tant qu'elle serait chargée de cette mission elle ferait tout pour rendre le sourire à Naruto, à présent qu'elle avait vu son reflet dans la glace.  
  
Et puis, par politesse et par repos d'esprit, elle raconterait une partie de la vérité à Naruto. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et rassembla toute son énergie pour sourire et parler d'une voix gaie :  
  
— Naruto ! Comment me trouves-tu ?  
  
Sortant de ses pensées, Naruto regarda Ayne. Son visage rougit un instant. La fille qu'il voyait devant lui était totalement différente de celle qu'il avait recueilli le matin. Elle avait pourtant gardé son gant noir à la main gauche.  
  
Habillée d'un débardeur noir qui s'arrêtait juste en dessous de sa poitrine, elle avait ajouté par-dessus un haut en coton noir en résille. Lui-même couvrait à peine les épaules, laissant presque les épaules dénudées et laissant entrevoir son nombril.  
  
Sous une jupe basse jusqu'au-dessous des genoux et montrant deux hautes fentes de chaque côté, un corsaire noir très court se faisait remarquer par son contraste avec la couleur bordeaux de la jupe.  
  
De simples sandales chaussaient ses pieds. Un collier d'argent pendait à son cou, retenant un médaillon fermé. Deux larges anneaux s'accrochaient à ses oreilles et une cinquantaine de bracelets tintaient à son poignet gauche lorsqu'elle bougeait sa main. En y regardant mieux, on pouvait apercevoir un mince collier enserrer la cheville de la jeune fille.  
  
Elle s'était fait une coiffure de deux couettes de part et d'autre de sa tête, comme une petite fille. Ses élastiques étaient cachés par sa touffe de cheveux. Ce rehaussement des cheveux les laissait effleurer ses épaules.   
  
Son sourire éblouissait largement plus que ce soleil haut dans le ciel ! Ayne lui prit le bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
  
— Merci beaucoup de ce que tu fais pour moi, fit-elle sans pour autant lui lâcher le bras. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
[1] = S : ET MOI ! Pourquoi on m'oublie toujours, moi ? M : Parce que c'est MOI qui écris cette fic ! S : 1-0, Balle au centre )  
  
[2] = S : °essaie de faire pareil° ... N'y arrive pas T-T M : Pauvre petit chou.  
  
[3] = S : Ce qui n'est pas très facile... J'ai déjà essayé et je me suis cassé la gueule -.- M : Ah il faut avoir la technique ! Déjà faudrait que tu perdes ta bedaine avec des abdos et ce sera bon ) S : °va plutôt se vautrer sur son lit° Oh un jour peut-être...  
  
[4] = S : Pas très bavard cet oiseau... Il faudrait lui apprendre la politesse. M : Ecoute, Senvi, je ne connais pas le langage des zozios alors faut pas trop m'en demandé ! S : c'est pas sérieux du tout !! Faut se renseigner quand t'écris une fic ! M : Si ça te prends tellement à coeur, je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas pour m'aider. S : Ah non, trop crevé...  
  
[5] = M : Aaahhh l'horreur du matin !! S : Bof, ça fait un style à part... XD  
  
[6] = S : Elle n'avait pas pensé... On dirait une blonde ! XP. M : T'as pas honte ? Et si une blonde lit ma fic qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de moi ? Hein ? S : Chacun ses petits problèmes ) M : Attention, Senvi, y'a ton nom qu'est marqué... Pour les lettres de menace, faire suivre à mon cher ami - P  
  
[7] = M : Tadam !!! Le voilà qui s'avance majestueusement sur un tapis rouge... S : Myda, combien de fois je t'ai déjà fit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu boives de coca ! M : ... flamboyant de mille feux... S : Irrécupérable -.-  
  
[8] = S : Je me trompe peut-être, mais n'était-ce pas le meilleur moyen de s'assurer qu'il allait rester ? )  
  
[9] = S : Bah quoi ? Il est pas beau Naruto ? M : Mais si, t'en fais pas. T'es le plus beau Naruto !!!! XP envie de le serrer à l'étouffer dans ses bras  
  
[10] = S : °se ventile° En voilà une qui sait parler aux hommes... MDR  
  
[11] = S : Pas mauvais, comme plan de drague... Une seule phrase, et elle se rappellera longtemps de lui... A retenir. M : Euh ouais... mais là y'a l'autre qui va te prendre pour un fou alors comme plan de drague... Oh y'a pire, c'est sûr )  
  
[12] = M : Bouhou... Elle est méchante avec mon pauvre Naruto. S : C'est pas le tien, mais c'est clair que c'est l'amour vache entre ces deux-là...  
  
[13] = S : °soupire° ÇA, c'est une déclaration ) M : Bah tu sais, chacun sa technique !  
  
[14] = S : Naruto, t'es gentil. Un peu c... naïf, mais gentil. M : mdr  
  
[15] = M : Vous pensiez quoi ? S °rougit° : A rien, à rien... XP  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Mydaya : Ça y est t'es content ?  
  
Naruto : Voui :-D  
  
Sakura : Et moi, tu m'as pas mise é.è  
  
Mydaya : On n'est pas pressé...  
  
Sakura : Et tu me mets avec Sasuke, hein ?  
  
Mydaya : Bof... je sais pas trop.  
  
Sasuke : Euh moi, chui pas trop chaud pour cette idée...  
  
Sakura : C'est pas grave !! :-D  
  
Mydaya : Bon c'est encore moi l'auteur, c'est moi qui décide alors peut- être que rien que pour vous embêtez, Sasuke finira avec Naruto ! (na) è.é  
  
Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto : Quoi !  
  
Kakashi : Tu sais que t'as de bonnes idées...  
  
Mydaya : Je sais )  
  
Senvisage : Moi je dis « Vive nous » Et laissez une review, svp... 


	3. Des rêves angoissants

Chapitre 3 : Des rêves angoissants  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya, aidé de temps à autre par un dénommé Senvisage  
  
Genre : sérieux, suspense et parfois assez psycho quand l'envie me prend. Spoilers qui font à peu près tout le manga.  
  
Couples : Rien pour l'instant mais j'y compte bien  
  
Disclaimer : Malheureusement tous les persos ne sont pas à moi. Tous sauf Ayne évidemment (celle-là elle est à moi !!) S (et oui, je suis toujours là ) ) : Euh, y a pas moyen que je rachète Shino ? Nan ? Certain ? Snif...  
  
— pour les paroles des persos [...] pour nos petits commentaires et « » pour les paroles énoncées par quelqu'un d'autre  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
— Merci beaucoup de ce que tu fais pour moi, fit-elle sans pour autant lui lâcher le bras. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien.  
  
Elle lui sourit encore, même si cela lui coûtait beaucoup. Elle n'aimait pas sourire. Elle se sentait l'âme d'un monstre.  
  
Or un monstre, par définition, était plus généralement lié à une énorme bête qui faisait peur à tout le monde. Mais bon, un animal ne sourit pas. Il regarde le monde naître, vivre et mourir sous ses yeux sans émotion. Sa bouche ne sert qu'à manger ou à produire des bruits afin de se faire comprendre des ses autres congénères.  
  
— Laisse-moi t'inviter dans mon restaurant favori de ramens !  
  
Fallait-il lui dévoiler toute la vérité ? Non, pas celle-ci. Jamais. Elle refusa en prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Elle avait déjà décidé de lui en dire un peu, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle irait tout lui dévoiler.  
  
Quoique... peut-être comprendrait-il... non, personne ne pouvait comprendre.  
  
— Vas-y, l'incita-t-elle en souriant. Je trouverai quelque chose à la maison lorsque j'aurais faim. Ne perds plus ton temps : j'entends ton ventre gargouiller jusqu'ici !  
  
Naruto eut à nouveau son sourire spécial et partit en courant vers son restaurant.  
  
Lorsqu'elle fut bien sûre qu'il ne soit plus en vue, elle reprit son air maussade. Elle se retourna pour prendre la direction de la maison quand elle percuta quelqu'un.  
  
Elle grommela quelque chose et leva les yeux pour savoir si elle connaissait la personne.  
  
— Itachi ?  
  
Le garçon ouvrit grand les yeux. Il lui prit le poignet de force et la releva pour qu'elle soit au niveau de ses yeux.  
  
Non, finalement, ce n'était pas celui qu'elle avait cru. Il était beaucoup plus jeune : aux alentours de quinze ans peut-être. Ses yeux étaient foncés et non rouges, car ils ne contenaient pas de sharingans.  
  
Il portait un haut bleu foncé avec un large col. Du tissu blanc, attaché de part et d'autre par des fines ceintures bleues, enserrait ses deux avant- bras, pour le protéger d'une quelconque attaque [1] En short bleu, il n'avait finalement aucun rapport avec Itachi, à part un air de famille.  
  
Sasuke Uchiha ! Quelle gaffe ! Celui-ci ne vivait que pour se venger de son grand frère qui avait assassiné toute sa famille, sauf lui.  
  
Avoir prononcé son nom devant lui et donc avoir avoué qu'elle le connaissait, la mettait dans une situation un peu embarrassante...  
  
— Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, la pressa Sasuke.  
  
— Je t'ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
— Comment connais-tu mon frère ?  
  
— De quoi je me mêle, répliqua Ayne en se débarrassant de la poigne du jeune garçon.  
  
Il était aussi beau que son frère, à n'en pas douter [2] Mais il n'avait pas vraiment son charme.  
  
Si Ayne se souvenait bien, Sasuke était le garçon le plus populaire de l'école où étudiait également Naruto. Toutes les filles voulaient être sa conquête, mais Sasuke refusait à chaque fois.  
  
D'un caractère peu sociable et renfermé, il ne pensait qu'à lui-même et à sa vengeance. C'est-à-dire à devenir quelqu'un d'imbattable. Il ne supportait pas vraiment qu'une personne puisse être plus fort que lui et travaillait de son mieux pour surpasser tout le monde en technique de ninja [3]  
  
Sasuke fronça les sourcils et la pressa de plus en plus de questions. Finalement, en ayant assez d'être ainsi questionnée, Ayne lui donna un coup dans le ventre qui le fit plier en deux, et s'enfuit dans la rue.  
  
En courant, la jeune fille se demanda pourquoi elle ne sentait rien auprès de lui. Il avait pourtant un air commun avec Itachi...  
  
Après mûre réflexion, Ayne devina plus ou moins ce qui avait dû se passer. En fait, elle se sentait plus proche des gens qui avaient à peu de choses près vécu la même chose qu'elle. « Tu as les mêmes yeux que moi » avait déclaré Naruto. Et il avait eu raison. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait bien voulu rester près de lui.  
  
De retour dans la maison de Naruto, Ayne chercha un miroir. Devant, elle se contempla des pieds à la tête. Puis son regard revint sur son cou, là où était accroché son médaillon. Ayne ne se sentait pas pour l'ouvrir tout de suite. Mais elle enleva quand même la chaîne de son cou et la garda dans sa main.  
  
L'image de Ayne dans le miroir tremblota, puis fut coupé quelques secondes par des interférences. Enfin, le corps de Ayne disparut pour laisser place à une autre jeune fille. Ayne regarda avec tristesse son vrai corps, caché habituellement par ce collier...  
  
La jeune fille avait la même coiffure, deux couettes en hauteur, ainsi que le médaillon dans une main. Les vêtements étaient les mêmes, mais semblaient lointains, comme s'ils n'étaient pas directement posés sur son corps. On aurait dit qu'ils flottaient tous seuls et qu'un corps de jeune fille y était entré. Enfin, parler de corps en ces circonstances semblait déplacé.  
  
Les pieds encore nus, on voyait sans peine les ongles arrachés et les veines se baladant autour du pied. Des bandages improvisés maintenaient le tout car sinon, on verrait les pieds complètement ouverts.  
  
Des marques variant du rouge au noir alarmant se dessinaient sur ses jambes d'une façon cadavéreuse. Elles continuaient sous ses habits flottants mais heureusement pour elle, la jeune fille semblait peu curieuse et ne vit rien sous ses vêtements.  
  
Cet habit cachait donc une bonne partie de l'horreur : le poitrine, les cuisses et un peu les bras sous le grillage de l'habit. Il laissait donc au regard un défi de contempler les blessures sans sourciller, faisant contraster sa couleur rouge limpide avec la peau devenue granuleuse par les plaies.  
  
Des serpents de sang séché à moitié longeaient les bras comme un beau tatouage, mais ce qui détrompait la première impression, c'était le coude qui, on le devinait sans peine, avait été retourné d'un côté puis de l'autre plusieurs fois. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que le carnage continue sous les mains...  
  
Même si un gant cachait sa main gauche, il n'en restait pas moins la main droite... Ayne mit ses mains derrière son dos. C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus horreur.  
  
La gorge de la jeune fille n'avait pas été un point de mire pour son tortionnaire. Le visage était intact, mais terriblement amaigri et ravagé par quelque chose qui touchait de près l'âme. On aurait dit un visage de mort...  
  
La jeune fille sourit intérieurement à cette pensée. En réalité, il semblait vide de toute expression, à part l'indifférence totale de ce qui se passait autour, que cela menace sa vie ou non. Ce visage inhumain tranchait étrangement avec ses cheveux, si bien peignés.  
  
Le sang coulait, mais ne tâchait pas le sol. Où s'écoulait-il ? Ayne ne le savait même pas et à vrai dire, s'en moquait un peu. Au moins, les traces de son dernier lynchage commençaient à disparaître [4]  
  
Avec un soupir, Ayne remit son collier en place. L'image dans le miroir fut coupée par endroit, puis la jeune fille mignonne revint dans la glace.  
  
Ce n'était pas une image erronée. C'était le corps de Ayne avant son service dans l'Armée de la Mort.  
  
¤¤¤¤ Flash Back ¤¤¤¤  
  
Ayne se releva de sa table de « punition ». C'était sa toute première fois et elle se sentait si faible à ce moment-là... Le Maître, se confondant avec l'obscurité ambiante, semblait vraiment irréel.  
  
— Et maintenant, demanda Ayne d'une voix rauque. Pourquoi je vous obéirais à présent que j'ai été déjà punie sans avoir fait grand-chose !  
  
— Leun. Remplacement.  
  
— ... Et comment voulez-vous que j'effectue vos... soi-disant missions, si je suis ce que je suis ? M'avez-vous bien regardée, Maître ? Je ressemble à un zombie plus qu'un être vivant. Ils vont plutôt s'enfuir en courant et me traiter de monstre ! Soyez réaliste : je ne suis pas présentable.  
  
Le Maître la fixa un instant. Puis il tendit la main devant lui. Une lumière blanche se forma, puis disparut, se transformant en une chaîne dorée. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille. Celle-ci recula, s'étant dit que le Maître en avait fini de sa punition...  
  
En fait il lui accrocha lui-même la chaîne autour du cou. L'image du corps de Ayne se remit comme elle était avant sa torture. Elle passa sa main à l'endroit où il y avait eut des séquelles, mais elle ne sentit rien.  
  
— Euh... merci.  
  
Le Maître ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il ouvrit la porte et elle sortit sans un mot, à la rencontre de son destin.  
  
¤¤¤¤ Fin du Flash Back ¤¤¤¤  
  
La journée passa assez rapidement. La jeune fille fit simplement le ménage dans sa nouvelle chambre. Une simple cloison la séparait à celle de Naruto et une porte pouvait les faire communiquer.  
  
Naruto rentra et s'exclama en remarquant pour la première fois la grandeur de la pièce sans désordre. Pour le lendemain, alors qu'il serait en cours, il demanda à Ayne de ranger finalement toutes les pièces de la maison, mais sans rien jeter d'important.  
  
— Demain je compte faire quelque chose que personne n'oserait faire, s'exclama-t-il, l'air fier. Et après-demain, je passerais l'examen pour devenir un ninja ! Iruka-sensei et Mizuki-sensei nous ferons passer ou non.  
  
— C'est pour ça que tu as acheté des pots de peinture ?  
  
— Ah... euh, non pas vraiment ! C'est pour demain, les pots de peinture, mais tu verras ça demain si tu vas dans les rues. Est-ce que tu auras assez à manger pour le reste de la semaine ? Sinon je peux t'offrir des repas de ramens ! Ils m'offrent des réductions maintenant.  
  
— Non merci, il me semble qu'il y aura assez.  
  
Alors qu'ils se couchaient, Ayne regretta de n'avoir pas eu le courage de tout lui dévoiler sur sa venue. Le coup de la peinture... l'examen déjà tenté deux fois déjà... cela lui faisait penser que ces deux prochains jours seraient très importants et qu'il ne faudrait pas que Ayne intervienne trop.  
  
Après ces épisodes, elle lui parlerait, ce serait plus facile pour elle.  
  
Naruto découvrira dans deux jours qu'il renfermait en lui le pouvoir maléfique d'un démon renard à neuf queues. Le quatrième Hokage de ce village, avant de mourir, avait enfermé l'entité dans le ventre d'un nourrisson, Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
C'était pour cette raison que personne ne reconnaissait sa force, parce que tous le considéraient comme un démon. Les enfants de l'âge de Naruto n'étaient pas au courant car une loi avait interdit d'en parler. Naruto avait donc une inscription en forme de cercle autour de son nombril depuis tout petit sans savoir pourquoi.  
  
Ayne ferma les yeux car cela faisait assez longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. Lorsque tout fut noir et qu'elle partit à la dérive, des rêves l'inondèrent.  
  
¤¤¤¤ Rêve ¤¤¤¤  
  
Elle était entourée de personne qu'elle connaissait ils la regardaient avec des yeux vides. Ils étaient tous morts d'un mort violente. A tous ils manquaient une partie d'eux-mêmes.  
  
Parfois c'était un bras, une jambe ou même carrément un ventre ouvert donnant une vue d'ensemble sur l'intérieur charmant du corps humain. Des os manquaient, des organes vitaux.  
  
Et ces yeux vides accusaient Ayne d'en être la responsable, ce qui n'était pas faux.  
  
Une petite fille de six ans, un œil et un bras en moins, tendit l'autre bras, pointant un doigt accusateur sur Ayne. D'une voix qui n'avait pas encore mutée, elle fit :  
  
— Pourquoi vis-tu ? Tu m'as tant fait mal...  
  
Puis des larmes jaillirent de son unique œil au regard vide et de son orbite vide. D'autres suivrent son exemple lorsqu'ils avaient encore un des deux bras ou des cordes vocales.  
  
Ayne se boucha les oreilles et voulut s'enfuir en poussant tous ces morts, mais quelqu'un la fit tomber et tous l'assaillirent de reproches.  
  
A la fin, Ayne hurla, sentant des milliers de coups marteler ses côtes. Elle réussit à hurler une phrase intelligible :  
  
— Pardonnez-moi d'exister !  
  
Des poignards apparurent soudain dans ses mains. Les autres la frappaient toujours, mais gardaient à présent en certaine distance, attendant quelque chose.  
  
Ayne leva ses mains et plongea les armes dans ses avant-bras, au niveau des veines. Pour que cela aille plus vite, elle traversa carrément son os et remonta le bras jusqu'au coude et fit gicler le sang tout autour d'elle.  
  
La main attachée au bras martyrisé tremblait fortement. Ayne pleura, mais pas de douleur. La douleur, elle avait appris à la contrôler.  
  
La jeune fille n'en resta pas là car elle trouva que la vie ne quittait pas assez rapidement son corps. Elle enfonça alors ses armes entre ses seins et descendit jusqu'à son nombril où elle ressortit les couteaux afin d'asperger le sol de son sang.  
  
Elle allait ensuite déchirer le tissu musculaire de ses cuisses lorsqu'une main la retint et l'appela [5] :  
  
— Ayne !  
  
¤¤¤¤ Fin du rêve ¤¤¤¤  
  
Ayne ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que Naruto, l'avait plaquée au sol, ses jambes coinçant les siennes et ses mains emprisonnant ses poignets [6] Du sang traînait un peu partout dans la chambre si bien rangée. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle avait fait.  
  
Les vies qu'elle avait enlevées l'accablaient de toute part.  
  
— Naruto..., murmura-t-elle.  
  
Puis elle ne put plus se contenir et pleura amèrement. Naruto la lâcha et elle vint se blottir d'elle-même contre lui [7] A force de pleurnichements, le haut de Naruto fut totalement trempé.  
  
Celui-ci remarqua que Ayne avait gardé les habits qu'il lui avait prêtés en attendant. Son long T-shirt et son short noir faisaient maintenant office de pyjama.  
  
— Je suis désolée, réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots. Mes parents sont morts à cause de moi. Tout le monde est mort à cause de moi. Et pourtant je vis encore... C'est injuste.  
  
Naruto se releva et alla chercher son matelas. Il le posa à côté de celui de Ayne et s'y allongea. Il se rendormit en laissant sa main traîner hors de sous la couverture.  
  
Ayne sécha ses larmes et s'allongea elle aussi. Elle prit la main de Naruto et s'endormit sans rêve.  
  
Le lendemain, Naruto était déjà parti lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Il devait être en train de faire des graffitis sur les quatre Hokage. Le village était à côté d'un plateau et dans la paroi de roche étaient incrustés les visages des quatre précédents Hokage.  
  
Naruto allait les défigurer avec de la peinture juste parce qu'il voulait faire ce que personne n'oserait jamais faire. C'est vrai que tous les ninjas respectaient les quatre Hokage et n'auraient pas l'idée de dégrader la falaise. [8]  
  
Ayne se leva lentement. Il faisait jour. La jeune fille ferma les rideaux, elle n'avait pas envie d'être éblouie. Elle passa toute la journée dans l'obscurité. Le ménage se fit sans problèmes majeurs. [9]  
  
Le soir, Naruto avait le moral bas [10] Depuis la veille au soir, elle était décidée à lui venir en aide, c'est-à-dire à le faire sourire non pas parce qu'il aura fait une bêtise mais parce qu'il sera heureux. Ayne lui dit, le visage rayonnant :  
  
— Quelle tête tu me fais là ? Ce que tu as fait, personne ne l'aurait osé. C'est ton œuvre, sois-en fier !  
  
— Mais j'en suis fier, rétorqua-t-il, reprenant du poil de la bête. Mais il y a juste que j'ai mon examen demain... Cela fait maintenant la troisième fois que je le passe. J'aimerais tant obtenir le bandeau protecteur... [11]  
  
Voyant son visage redevenir grave, Ayne hésita, puis rigola, surprenant le jeune homme. Après s'être calmée, elle essuya une larme qui naissait au coin de son œil tant elle avait ri.  
  
— Mais voyons : comment peux-tu encore douter de ton passage ? Tu m'as stoppée cette nuit dans mon cauchemar : plus rien ne peut plus t'atteindre. Aie confiance en toi !  
  
— Merci, fit-il en souriant à nouveau. Et ils verront bien ! Au fait, Iruka-sensei m'a invité à mon restaurant de ramens il y a un instant : il est génial !  
  
— J'en suis heureuse.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
[1] = S : Je ne sais pas si les bandages peuvent protéger d'une attaque... A mon avis, ça sert 1) à faire joli et 2) à resserrer les muscles, afin de paraître moins fort que l'on est en vrai... Un peu comme les corsets féminins, mais pas au même endroit. M : Vas-y développe... Tu veux dire que Sasuke n'est pas aussi fort qu'il n'y paraît ? è.é S : T'as tout compris ) M : Je m'en moque de ce que tu penses ! Sasuke est et reste mon favori, na !!  
  
[2] = M : Ça c'est sûr . S : Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez TOUTES ?! Prenez une douche froide, merde... lol M : Ah tu peux pas comprendre, t'es un gars... S : Tu veux que je t'y jette, à la douche froide ? ) M : Nan, ça marche pas, je viens d'y faire un tour XP  
  
[3] = S : Un passe-temps comme un autre...  
  
[4] = S : Pas joyeuse, la description, dis moi Myda... M : Quoi ? Tu veux que je la fasse avec des petites fleurs bleues dans les cheveux ? S : Oulah... tout de suite sur la défensive...  
  
[5] = M : Voilà, c'est le dernier passage qui pourrait sembler un peu hard... S : Tu crois ? Je sais pas, on a tous des moments de déprime... Chacun sa manière d'y remédier... M : je déprimais pas, c'est juste que... S : Tu vois, t'as rien à dire !! Tu sais, j'ai toujours raison )  
  
[6] = S : Et voilà l'empêcheur de se suicider en rond... merci bellot - P ! M : Attends je n'ai pas encore fini ma fic, elle doit encore vivre je te signale !! Merci Naruto T-T °pleure de joie°  
  
[7] = S : Il a pas du tout comprendre, le Naruto, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien quand même ! M : Attends déjà qu'il a été assez intelligent pour empêcher Ayne de faire une bêtise, alors qu'il fasse encore autre chose d'intelligent et son cerveau explose XP. S : Mais arrête d'être aussi méchante avec lui il est gentil. M : Mais oui je sais )  
  
[8] = S : Un moyen comme un autre de se faire remarquer -.- M : Ce n'est pas mon idée, tout ce que je fais, c'est refaire.  
  
[9] = S : Obscurité et occupation... Le meilleur remède aux gueules de bois ET aux mini-déprimes (mon état quasi-permanent, je suis passé expert en ce domaine) M : Et tu crois que les lecteurs n'avaient pas remarqué ?? S : Michanteuh !  
  
[10] = S : Lui aussi ? C'est peut-être contagieux... M : Ouais peut- être... tous aux abris !!  
  
[11] = S : Tout le monde stresse avant les exams... N'est-ce pas Mydaya ? ) M : A bas les exams !! è.é Et pour tous ceux que ça intéressent (les autres, vous pouvez continuer à lire la fic) J'ai eut mon code de la route et j'ai commencé à conduire !! S : Aucun rapport -.-  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Sakura : Bon moi j'existe pas, c'est ça ?  
  
Senvisage : Nan (Je l'aime pas, j'y peux rien -.-)  
  
Mydaya : Mais si, t'en fais pas ° ignore Senvisage°  
  
Sasuke : Dis donc, la fille qui loge chez Naruto, elle est pas un peu maso sur les bords ?  
  
Senvisage : Si, et c'est pour ça que je l'aime beaucoup )  
  
Naruto : Moi, ça me fait peur d'héberger quelqu'un comme ça ! é.è  
  
Senvisage : Y faut pas, bellot, elle s'abîme toute seule, y faudra juste l'empêcher de se finir comme ça.  
  
Ayne : Eh oh, c'est pas ma faute ! C'est pas moi qui écrit ce fic !  
  
Mydaya : Ouais bah celle qu'écrit cette fic, elle fait ce qu'elle veut et si vous êtes pas contents, je vais vous faire arriver des trucs...  
  
Senvisage °regarde Mydaya d'un air grave° : Ils sont pas contents, vas-y hésite pas °L'air grave est discrédité par un sourire sadique et une lueur de démence dans les yeux°  
  
Mydaya : Meric pour ton soutien ) On s'y met à deux ?  
  
Senvisage : Quand tu veux :-P  
  
Ayne : Je signale en passant que moi, j'ai pas critiqué.  
  
Sasuke : Lâcheuse.  
  
Sakura : Moi je te lâcherais jamais, Sasuke ! .  
  
Mydaya : Tu vas être contente, Sakura. Je pense que tu vas arriver dans la suite.  
  
Sakura : Ouais !! XP 


	4. Confrontations

Chapitre 4 : Confrontations

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Mydaya [1]

Genre : sérieux, suspense et parfois assez psycho quand l'envie me prend. Spoilers qui font à peu près tout le manga.

Couples : Rien pour l'instant mais j'y compte bien

Disclaimer : Malheureusement tous les persos ne sont pas à moi. Tous sauf Ayne évidemment (celle-là elle est à moi, alors pas touche !!)

—  pour les paroles des persos […] pour mes petits commentaires et « » pour les paroles énoncées par quelqu'un d'autre

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Toute la nuit, Ayne aida Naruto à s'entraîner pour son examen. Elle savait de quoi ça parlerait, mais Naruto ne devait pas savoir. Il ne devait pas savoir car il devait rater son examen. Ce point était vraiment primordial. [2]

Ils ne s'endormirent qu'au petit matin et heureusement pour elle, Ayne n'eut pas le temps de faire des rêves culpabilisants.

Le lendemain, Ayne resta encore à la maison. Elle termina le ménage, comme Naruto lui avait demandé. Elle ne jeta presque rien, comme le jeune garçon l'avait sollicité [3]

Le soir, il ne rentra pas. Ayne ne fut pas surprise. Il devait être sûrement en train d'apprendre une technique interdite pour rattraper son échec à son examen.

S'ennuyant, la jeune fille songea qu'elle pourrait aller s'excuser auprès de Sasuke pour l'autre jour. Seulement, elle ne savait pas du tout où il habitait.

Oh et puis, elle n'était pas une simple petite fille au foyer, dépourvue de tout pouvoir ! Il devait bien y'avoir un animal qui pourrait la renseigner... [4]

Ouvrant la fenêtre, elle goûta un instant à la fraîcheur nocturne. Puis elle siffla, deux doigts dans la bouche. Un hibou vint se poser à côté d'elle.

—  Dis-moi, l'ami, tu ne saurais pas où habite l'arrogant Sasuke ?

L'hibou hulula et dans un déploiement impressionnant d'ailes, il s'envola, suivi de près par la jeune fille. Après quelques pâtés de maison, l'oiseau hulula à nouveau et Ayne s'arrêta, laissant le prédateur nocturne continuer tranquillement sa chasse.

La maison de Sasuke était allumée. Bon, au moins elle ne dérangerait pas. Respirant un bon coup, Ayne frappa à la porte [5]

Après quelques secondes d'attente, le jeune frère d'Itachi ouvrit à sa visiteuse. En la reconnaissant, son visage refléta un instant la haine

—  Toi !

Ayne s'inclina.

—  Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'autre après-midi, fit-elle précipitamment. Mais on m'attendait et tu étais prêt à me retenir pour un bout de temps. C'est vrai que j'ai paniqu ! Je ne suis pas naturellement d'une nature violente [6], je te prie de m'excuser.

Ayne se redressa. Poli mais toujours sur ses gardes, Sasuke l'invita à entrer. Il croisa les bras, attendant une explication pour ce qu'elle avait osé prononcer devant lui ce fameux après-midi.

Ayne ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire toute la vérité parce qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. Tout ce qu'il verrait en elle serait une amie de l'assassin de son clan.

—  Je n'ai connu que ton frère, répondit-elle après mûre réflexion. C'était lorsque j'étais petite. Je ne me souviens plus exactement. Et lui ressemblant, il est normal pour moi d'avoir fait une confusion. Je suis désolée si cela t'a offensé.

—  Tu ne saurais pas où il serait en ce moment ?

—  Nous n'avons pas gardé contact depuis. Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'aider sur ce terrain. Mais un jour, il reviendra, sois-en sûr. A ce propos, personne n'est chez toi ?

Ayne savait parfaitement la réponse, mais elle ne voulait pas paraître trop au courant de sa vie même si tel était le cas. Elle fit mine de s'étonner de son renfrognement.

Puis il changea complètement de sujet. Ayne n'osa pas aller plus loin. Il ne voulait certainement pas de la pitié d'une fille.

—  Je n'ai pas vu le coup que tu m'avais porté la fois où nous nous sommes rencontré. Comment ça se fait que tu es acquis cette vitesse ? En plus de cette force ! J'étais vraiment plié en deux.

—  Si j'étais amie avec ton frère, c'était parce que nous nous entraînions parfois entre nous. Un combat entre amis, bien sûr... Il est possible que je sois devenue forte petit à petit. Mais ne le dis à personne, s'il te plaît.

—  Et pourquoi ça ?

—  J'ai un passé assez chargé.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire que sa famille avait été tuée par Itachi. Alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ferait un effort de son côté.

Elle croisa également les bras, comme pour le défier. Il plissa les yeux.

—  Une renégat... ? Je m'appelle Uchiha Sasuke. Et toi ?

—  Ayne. Uchiha Ayne.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils puis remarqua le sourire moqueur de Ayne. Il s'autorisa un sourire narquois et l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste autour d'une table. Il lui offrit à boire malgré l'heure tardive.

Naruto devait être déjà rentré. Ayne espérait qu'il ne s'inquiéterait pas trop.

—  Uchiha Ayne, reprit Sasuke avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Mais bien sûr… Qui es-tu vraiment ? Tu as bien de la famille ou des amis qui te logent.

¤¤¤¤ Flash Back ¤¤¤¤

Ayne était assise dans un fauteuil, se tenant la tête. Sa mère à côté d'elle essayait vainement de lui inculquer les principes de la langue allemande. Ayne n'avait pas trouvé d'échappatoire et acceptait ce morne destin. Elles étaient installées dans le salon convivial aux couleurs chaleureuses. Le soleil tapait dur dehors. Le père de Ayne rentra, venant du jardin :

—  Vous avez bientôt fini ?

—  Pas vraiment, soupira sa mère. Mais je pense qu'on a besoin d'une pause.

—  Oh oui, plaça Ayne avec un soupir de soulagement.

—  Bien je vais appeler ton frère, fit son père. Toujours devant son ordinateur je suppose ! Il ferait mieux de sortir un peu : ça va lui faire du bien.

Il l'appela et donna ses directives lorsque ses deux enfants furent réunis. L'ordre du jour : passer la tondeuse dans le jardin fétiche de leur père.

¤¤¤¤ Fin du Flash Back ¤¤¤¤

Des images d'anciens amis de primaire lui passèrent également devant les yeux.

—  On me l'a interdit, murmura-t-elle en enfouissant son menton au creux de ses bras. On m'a interdit d'aimer. On m'a interdit d'être aimée. On m'a interdit de mourir. On m'a interdit de vivre... Pff, tu ne dois rien comprendre. Ce n'est pas grave.

—  Ce « on », c'est plusieurs personne de ton pass ?

—  Non, il ne s'agit à chaque fois que d'une seule et même personne. Cela paraît insens : je suis déjà au courant. Déjà que tu te demandes comment j'ai réussi à te donner un coup. Alors j'imagine que tu vois dans ton esprit un monstre terrifiant qui fait ce qu'il veut des personnes autour de lui. Je dois admettre que tu n'as pas totalement tort... Non, je suis méchante. Mon Maître n'est pas un monstre.

—  Carrément, jeta Sasuke avec mépris. Un Maître ?

—  Et toi, tu as bien besoin de Iruka-sensei ? Tu obéis, un point c'est tout.

—  Pff ! Si jamais ce qu'il me demande ne me plaît pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais obligé de suivre exactement ses ordres. Si j'obéis, c'est uniquement parce qu'il a plus d'expérience et donc, peut me faire devenir quelqu'un de puissant.

—  Tu veux à ce point devenir puissant ?

—  Bien sûr. Seul le plus fort survit.

¤¤¤¤ Flash Back ¤¤¤¤

Un labyrinthe. Le Labyrinthe du Maître de la Mort.

Son nom indiquait bien de quoi il s'agissait. C'était en clair un dédale de chemin avec différentes créatures féroces à chaque recoin, chacune étant unique et demandant à découvrir son seul minuscule point faible. [7]

Ayne était partie avec un petit groupe, une dizaine en tout. Tous des adolescents comme elle, le corps habillé d'armes à profusion. Un garçon de dix-neuf ans s'était autoproclamé chef et assumait ses responsabilités comme telles.

Le temps passait très rapidement et un à un, l'équipe se faisait massacrer. Du sang giclant sur les vêtements de Ayne. Des regards vides lui indiquant que tout était de sa faute. Des corps raides barrant la route et donc taillés en pièce.

¤¤¤¤ Fin du Flash Back ¤¤¤¤

—  Il n'y a pas la place pour les faibles, continua Sasuke.

¤¤¤¤ Flash Back ¤¤¤¤

—  Il n'y a pas la place pour les faibles !

La même phrase que se répétait le chef de l'équipe pour se rassurer, après chaque combat ou même parfois avant. Ces morts lui entaillaient le cœur et l'esprit, mais il fallait que quelqu'un subisse cette culpabilité pour tout le monde. Voila la raison qui l'empêchait de mourir car s'il passait l'arme à gauche, une autre personne le remplacerait et souffrirait également milles maux.

¤¤¤¤ Fin du Flash Back ¤¤¤¤

—  Je veux devenir puissant pour pouvoir tuer une certaine personne, poursuivit Sasuke.

¤¤¤¤ Flash Back ¤¤¤¤

Un corps tomba dans les bras de Ayne, le sang quittant rapidement le corps qui commençait à faiblir. Un jeune garçon mourrait dans ses bras. Il murmura quelque chose... une promesse échangée à la va-vite mais qui dura pendant l'éternité. « Ne tue jamais par vengeance, c'est si triste », avait dit Neuf.

Ils s'étaient tous donnés des chiffres car c'était plus facile à mémoriser sur le coup et plus rapide à prononcer. Ayne s'appelait alors Six. Le chef était Un, évidemment.

¤¤¤¤ Fin du Flash Back ¤¤¤¤

—  Et une fois que tu l'auras tué, murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te fera continuer à vivre ? C'est bien beau de réaliser un rêve. Mais s'il ne dure pas longtemps, cela perd de son importance au fil des ans.

¤¤¤¤ Flash Back ¤¤¤¤

— On s'en sortira vivants, s'écria Un alors qu'ils se reposaient pour une nuit de cinq heures.

Il le répétait inlassablement pour leur redonner du courage, à tous. Le fait est que toute l'équipe remarquait bien distinctement qu'il ne rajoutait jamais « tous » avant le mot « vivants »... [8]

C'était alors le but de tous : rester vivant. C'était leur but, leur rêve. La vengeance paraissait alors quelque chose de futile à côté de toute cette horreur. Neuf en savait quelque chose mais n'avait jamais voulu s'étendre sur ce sujet-là.

¤¤¤¤ Fin du Flash Back ¤¤¤¤

—  Je ferais bien de partir, fit Ayne en se levant.

Elle s'était excusée, il lui avait pardonné, elle avait semé les graines du doute, il lui avait servi un peu de confesseur. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

Sasuke se leva à son tour. Il la conduisit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et ouvrit après une légère hésitation. Alors qu'elle franchissait le pas de la porte, Sasuke la retint par le bras.

—  Tu ne peux pas comprendre. C'est mon frère que je veux tuer.

Ayne le regarda droit dans les yeux, baissa les yeux sur sa poigne, puis reporta son regard sur le garçon [9]

Elle se dégagea d'une secousse et lui sourit. Elle partit en laissant un petit signe de la main traîner derrière elle.

—  Je m'en doutais légèrement.

De retour chez Naruto, celui-ci était resté éveillé durant tout ce temps. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, il la prit dans ses bras, heureux qu'elle soit toujours là. Il manifesta son soulagement.

Ayne le rassura. Il devait déjà savoir qu'il avait le démon renard à neuf queues dans son ventre. Il fallait qu'elle le lui dise. Elle lui demanda de s'asseoir bien confortablement.

—  Je suppose que tu es au courant pour ça, fit-elle en montrant le ventre de Naruto du doigt et le garçon ouvrit grand les yeux. Je suis venue jusqu'ici car on m'a confié une mission. J'ai pour ordre de te tuer, mais pas tout de suite. On me donnera un signal et j'obéirai. Je tenais à te le dire vu que tu m'héberges.

Naruto prit un visage inhabituellement sérieux. Il s'adossa à son siège et regarda Ayne droit dans les yeux, sans broncher. Il soupira faiblement.

—  Cela ne te fais pas peur, ce démon en moi ?

—  J'ai déjà vu pire, murmura Ayne en baissant les yeux. Et puis tu es toi. Tu as juste la puissance de ce démon cachée en toi, mais ta personnalité vient de ton cœur, ce n'est pas ce démon qui te changera.

—  Et quand dois-tu m'assassiner ?

—  Je ne sais pas. Il y aura un signe, je ne sais pas encore lequel, mais je le reconnaîtrai à coup sûr. Et alors je passerai à l'attaque. Tu n'es pas le seul, d'ailleurs, que je dois attaquer. Plusieurs autres sont mes cibles. Si tu veux me chasser, je comprendrai.

—  Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je veux bien que tu restes. Tu fais partie de ceux qui ne me craignent pas alors qu'ils connaissent le secret. Et puis, tu as les mêmes yeux que moi... Mais tout ce que je te demande, c'est de m'avertir quand tu auras vu ton signe. Je voudrais faire un combat régulier contre toi, entre monstres !

Il tendit la main. Il l'avait incluse dans le clan des monstres. Et oui, il avait deviné grâce à ses yeux, c'était vrai.

Elle lui prit la main comme si un accord venait d'être conclu. Naruto eut son fameux sourire et Ayne n'eut pas trop à se forcer pour imiter ce petit sourire.

A présent, ils se considéraient tous les deux comme des… amis, mais ils savaient tous deux que dès que Ayne allait recevoir son signal, Naruto et elle ne feraient pas de sentiment. Et qu'il n'y aurait plus question d'amitié dans le combat.

Ayne avait un peu menti. Elle n'irait pas le tuer, mais c'était comme si car elle ferait la même chose qu'elle avait fait à ce pauvre Itachi. Elle le marquerait... sans remords, comme à son habitude. Cette marque, en plus de celle du sceau de Kyubi, allait changer littéralement sa vie.

Avec cette marque, la personne devenait plus forte physiquement. Non pas que son physique changeât, mais sa capacité musculaire allait se développer considérablement. Et ce n'était pas tout : le pouvoir que l'on avait au fond de soi devenait plus puissant. Pour le cas de Naruto, il aurait encore plus de chakra à sa disposition.

Personnellement, Ayne avait accepté un petit combat car le ninja l'avait sortie de la déprime la plus totale. Elle s'était autorisée cette petite frivolité car elle était sûre de gagner.

Elle avait largement plus d'expérience, de magie, de force, de rapidité… bref, elle était meilleure que lui en question de combat. Mais il était vrai que sur le plan purement mental, Ayne admettait volontiers que Naruto était meilleur qu'elle.

Le soir, Ayne rêva encore de ceux qu'elle avait massacrés, mais Naruto fut encore une fois là et parvint à la sortir de son cauchemar. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, il ne se prenait même plus la peine de se réveiller.

Il sortait inconsciemment une main de sous sa couverture et serrait chaleureusement celle de la jeune fille. Aussitôt celle-ci se calmait. Elle non plus ne se réveillait plus. Ce n'était plus la peine.

Bon il était vrai qu'à chaque réveil, ils se désolaient de voir la chambre totalement peinte en rouge. Mais cela donnait une occupation à Ayne la journée. Elle nettoyait donc la chambre chaque jour. [10]

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un jour, alors qu'elle se baladait en dehors du village, un ninja apparut devant elle. Ayne n'en fut pas trop étonnée, l'ayant senti arrivé.

Le détail qui la marqua fut son bandeau barré. Allons donc, qu'est-ce que l'Akastsuki lui voulait encore ? Se venger de ce qu'elle avait fait à Itachi ? Il s'en remettra.

—  Ayne ?

—  On se connaît ?

Le ninja secoua négativement la tête Il s'agissait d'un ancien ninja du brouillard. Habillé d'une longue cape noire, Ayne ne put rien voir de l'homme.

Celui-ci s'agenouilla devant elle et lui tendit une bague.

—  Pardon, fit Ayne, reculant d'un pas.

—  Je viens de la part de Uchiha Itachi. Il n' pas pu venir car il avait une mission urgente, mais il m'a demandé de vous donné ça… Il aimerait bien que vous vous fianciez.

—  Hein ? [11]

—  Je ne sais pas faire de déclaration d'amour, mais c'est le geste qui compte, non ?

Le ninja approcha la bague.

Ayne n'avait pas le droit d'aimer, ni d'être aimée. Mais ça, ce n'était pas une déclaration trop officielle, cela passerait peut-être. Surtout qu'elle se sentait flattée...

Elle prit la bague et la mit à son auriculaire droit. Le ninja sourit et repartit dans la nuit. Ayne serait obligée de tuer Itachi dès qu'ils se rencontreraient à nouveau. Dommage...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

[1] = S : Et moi, Senvi-kun, suis de retour avec mes commentaires débiles. Mydaya : No comment )

[2] = S : c'est le genre de situation que j'aimerais pas avoir a vivre. M : C'est clair, moi non plus... regarde de loin le bac qu'elle a passé cette année

[3] = M : Il se passe pas grand-chose. S : Myda-chan, tu serais pas un peu sexiste sur les bords ? Le mec va travailler et la nana reste à la maison a se taper tout le ménage... étonnant -.- M : Lool, non je suis pas sexiste du tout !! Au contraire !! (attention les gars, allez vous cacher ) S : A ton avis pourquoi je reste toujours caché sous mon bureau ?!

[4] = S : YES !! Vas-y Ayne, rebelle toi contre le joug matrimonial ! Tu vas pas rester la toute seule comme une conne pendant que l'autre s'amuse, si ? M : Calme toi, Senvi-kun, prends tes petits cachets... S : OKI !! avale les cachets... :-p bah fais comme tu veux, t'es libre... M : Libre... ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mot ? J'exploite tous mes persos sans aucune considération !! (même ceux pas à moi lool)

[5] = M : Je sais pas trop si c'est possible avec les portes des japonais. S : Avec les portes jap, je sais pas, mais en tout cas dans ce manga les portes sont normales... pas de problème donc !! M : Cool !

[6] = S : MDR !!! ELLE, pas d'une nature violente ?! XD M : J'ai toujours dit que tout est relatif ) S : Mais bien sûr, Myda...

[7] = S : J'aime bien... y a moyen d'emménager ? Parce que ça m'a l'air sympa comme coin... et les voisins sont funs ) M : Attends je vais demander au proprio les clefs pour ces vacances-ci, t'es content ?? S : Vouiiiii !!!

[8] = S : ça c'est le détail qui tue... M : Bah tu vois c'est comme le petit PS qu'il y a à la fin de la chaque contrat écrit en tout petit caractère. S : décide de prendre sa loupe avec lui quand il ira chercher un boulot

[9] = M : J'ai une belle image en tête... S : ça doit pas être les mêmes que moi, sinon le rating de ta fic ferait un bon vers le R ) M : montre à Senvi le rating de sa fic S : Ah tiens c'est déjà R ? Bah au-dessus alors ? Non ?

[10] = S : je sais pas, moi, mais le corps humain contient environ 8L de sang POUR UN ADULTE. Admettons qu'1L de peinture suffit à repeindre une pièce… Ca donne que sur une semaine, si elle n'a pas renouvelé son sang (ce qu'elle n'a pas fait puisqu'elle ne mange plus), elle serait vide… donc, le problème ne persiste que pendant une petite semaine : parce qu'après Ayne meurt d'anémie, ou elle est vide et elle repeint plus les murs. Elle devient comme une briquette de jus d'orange vide. On peut l'ouvrir, ça fait plus rien...Veuillez excuser ce petit délire du correcteur, je le ferai plus… retourne se cacher M : La réponse dans un des chapitres ) S : Tu fais ta chieuse -.- M : Oui !!

[11] = M : Je me surpasse dans de magnifiques répliques, n'est-ce pas ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ayne : C'est quoi ça ?

Mydaya : Voui ?

Ayne : Non mais tu m'as vue ? Je suis la potiche de coin, la bonne femme de foyer qui sert à rien et qui ne fait rien de ses journées. Comment veux-tu qu'il y ait des gens qui lisent tan fic si y'a des filles qui obéissent bien sagement à ce qu'on leur demande.

Mydaya : Une contestataire ? è.

Naruto : T'aurais mieux fait de te taire, Ayne…

Sakura : Et moi ? T'as dit que j'allais intervenir mais je suis nulle part ! Bouhou !!

Mydaya : J'ai dit que peut-être je te mettrais dans ce chapitre. Mais t'es dans le prochain, c'est sûr.

Sakura : Mouais…

Kakashi : Et moi ? Et moi ?

Mydaya : Evidemment !! ) Toi, je t'aime bien.

Senvisage : MDR, ça veut dire que Saku tu l'aimes pas ? COPINEUH !! .

Mydaya : C'est pas que je l'aime pas... c'est juste que j'ai pas d'affinités avec elle…

Senvisage : Bon, j'arrête de déconner, c'est bon… Laissez une review svp, et dites a Myda-chan (de toute façon, je lis ses reviews aussi) si vous aimez bien mes commentaires. Comme ça, ça fera plaisir a Myda-chan d'avoir de longues reviews, et en même temps ça me dira si je dois continuer ou pas .

Mydaya : Bah oui, si les gens veulent te dégager, moi je le fais ! )

Senvisage : Help !! Ze veux pas partir !!!!!

Mydaya : Y'a plus personne qui t'écoute, Senvi-kun -.- Merci d'avoir suivi nos petits délires jusqu'à la fin (et vous êtes encore vivants ??)


	5. Rencontres affectueuses

Chapitre 5 : Rencontres affectueuses  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya [1]  
  
Genre : sérieux, suspense et parfois assez psycho quand l'envie me prend. Spoilers qui font à peu près tout le manga.  
  
Couples : Rien pour l'instant mais j'y compte bien [2]  
  
Disclaimer : Malheureusement tous les persos ne sont pas à moi. Tous sauf Ayne évidemment (celle-là elle est à moi, alors pas touche !!) [3]  
  
— pour les paroles des persos [...] pour mes petits commentaires et « » pour les paroles énoncées par quelqu'un d'autre  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ce jour-là, Naruto était parti en oubliant de prendre quelque chose pour le déjeuner. Soupirant, Ayne se dépêcha de préparer des boules de riz avec plusieurs parfums : saumon, poulet, fromage et d'autres venant de boîtes indéterminées mais qui sentaient bon. [4]  
  
Elle se pressa jusqu'à l'académie. Là-bas, elle ne savait pas trop où est- ce qu'il fallait se rendre. Ayne savait que Naruto était partis avec ses coéquipiers Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi-sensei. Mais leur maître pouvait les envoyer où il désirait.  
  
Ah non ! Elle avait oublié que les genins effectuaient des misions D [5]  
  
Ayne se dirigea donc vers le bâtiment qui s'occupait de ces choses-là. C'était l'endroit où les ninjas prenaient leurs missions ou classaient leurs missions finies. C'était dans une grande salle où l'Hokage et plusieurs senseis volontaires étaient assis derrière une longue table, des missions A, B, C et D devant eux.  
  
Ayne s'assit dans un coin, s'assurant auparavant que personne ne la remarquait.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, le groupe de Kakashi-sensei arriva, tenant par la main une gamine qui avait fait une fugue et qui fut ramenée à sa mère. L'une pleurait de joie, l'autre de déception. [6]  
  
Naruto eut le ventre gargouillant. Ayne trouva que c'était le moment idéal pour manifester sa présence, mais Kakashi-sensei la devança :  
  
— Le travail d'équipe est en baisse en ce moment. Je propose que nous mangions tous ensemble dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur... [7]N'est-ce pas Sasuke ?  
  
— Hnn, fit l'intéressé en haussant les épaules, se disant qu'il était en train de perdre son temps.  
  
— Manger ensemble, s'enthousiasma Sakura, en coulant un regard langoureux à son bel équipier.  
  
— C'est vous qui nous payez à manger, demanda expressément Naurto, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Ayne resta finalement où elle était, le repas destiné à Naruto serré contre son cœur. Elle baissa les yeux. Oui, Kakashi-sensei ne l'aurait pas laissé sans manger ! Evidemment que le prof allait lui acheter son repas de déjeuner... Elle commença à partir.  
  
— Eh non, répliqua le Jounin. Débrouillez-vous !  
  
Ayne retrouva le sourire et se retourna, mais à sa grange consternation, les quatre ninjas avaient déjà disparu. La jeune fille fit la moue : ils le faisaient exprès ou quoi ! [8]  
  
Elle partit à leur recherche. Elle les retrouva grâce à un hurlement de Naruto :  
  
— Mon repas ! Aah ! Je ne le trouve pas et j'ai pas pris ma grenouille ! (porte-feuille)  
  
Ayne arriva comme une fleur, tendant le nouveau repas devant elle. Instinctivement, les trois ninjas posèrent leur main sur leurs armes, n'étant pas habitués à une entrée aussi brusque et silencieuse. Ayant reconnu sa colocataire et apercevant le repas, Naruto retrouva le sourire et alla à sa rencontre.  
  
— Merci, Ayne ! Tu me sauves la vie, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.  
  
Il prit son repas et en huma le contenu. Il la remercia encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que les autres attendaient patiemment qu'il fasse les présentations. Souriant bêtement [9], Naruto la présenta :  
  
— Voici Ayne, une bonne amie. Nous vivons ensembles et elle a pensé à m'apporter le repas ! N'est-ce pas qu'elle est géniale ? Bref... Ayne, comme je t'en avais déjà parlé, voici Kakashi-sensei, Haruno Sakura et Uchiwa Sasuke.  
  
Ayne lança un long regard à Sasuke qui, comprenant le message, se tut. Rassurée, Ayne adressa un sourire à tout le monde. Sakura paraissait gênée et Kakashi-sensei intéressé.  
  
— Vous..., commença Sakura avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, visiblement embarrassée de poser ce genre de question. Vous vivez vraiment ensemble ?  
  
— Oui bien sûr, fit Ayne, puis elle comprit le sous-entendu. [10] Nous vivons sous le même toit, effectivement, mais il n'y a rien entre nous : nous avons chacun notre chambre.  
  
Ayne omit intentionnellement que Naruto avait changé de place depuis belle lurette [11]. Mais au départ, chacun était resté dans son coin, ce n'était donc pas tout à fait un mensonge.  
  
Sakura parut visiblement soulagé au contraire de Kakashi-sensei qui fut déçu au plus haut point. Maintenant qu'elle était là, le groupe l'invita à rester. Naruto lui proposa de partager son repas, mais Ayne secoua la tête.  
  
— Non merci, ça ira. J'ai déjà mangé.  
  
— Pourquoi habitez-vous ensemble, demanda l'ex-anbu. Tu n'as pas de famille ou d'amis chez qui aller ? Alors pourquoi es-tu venue dans le village de la feuille si tu n'y a pas d'attache ? Surtout que tu n'es pas une ninja...  
  
— Euh...  
  
Naruto remarqua son embarras et, se souvenant de ce qu'elle lui avait confié, il décida d'intervenir.  
  
— Mais si, Kakashi-sensei ! Elle est venue me rendre visite. On s'est rencontrés dans la forêt et on a tout de suite sympathisé. Il me semblait que ça ne gênait pas qu'une personne non-ninja habite un village caché de ninjas...  
  
— Si..., répondit Kakashi-sensei, toujours pas convaincu.  
  
— Tes parents ne s'inquièteront pas de ton absence, demanda Sakura.  
  
— Je..., commença Ayne.  
  
¤¤¤¤ Flash Back ¤¤¤¤  
  
Quelques mois auparavant, elle releva les yeux, couverte de sang. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, sans lumière. Les fenêtres éclairaient l'endroit lugubrement. Une voiture passa dans la rue, projetant un peu plus de lumière.  
  
Son Maître apparut derrière elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Ayne ne frissonna même pas, ne sentant plus aucune sensation lui traverser l'esprit. Des larmes mêlées de sang sillonnaient les joues de la jeune fille.  
  
Dans l'ombre, son Maître parla avec une voix caverneuse :  
  
— Même si tu m'as désobéi, je ne te punirais pas cette fois-ci.  
  
Ayne se mit à genoux et hurla de tristesse.  
  
¤¤¤¤ Fin du Flash Back ¤¤¤¤  
  
Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi-sensei perçurent son trouble tandis que Naruto semblait faire un concours de vitesse de dégustation. Ayne leur sourit pour les rassurer et dit d'une voix détachée :  
  
— En ce moment, mes parents ne m'interdisent rien et me laissent faire ce que je veux. Ils ne m'ont même pas empêché de partir.  
  
Elle ne mentait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit. Ce n'était pas sa faute si les autres comprenaient un sens différents. [12] Ils devaient maintenant la croire délaissée de sa famille, qu'ils ne s'occupaient pas d'elle. Sa dernière phrase rejetait l'idée d'une fugue d'une adolescente qui se sentait incomprise.  
  
— Naruto et toi avez assez à manger, s'enquit Sasuke.  
  
¤¤¤¤ Flash Back ¤¤¤¤  
  
Ayne marchait dans les rues d'une petite ville sympathique. Des vitrines de beaux bijoux et de belles robes encadraient l'allée piétonne, mais une seule boutique retint l'attention de la jeune fille. Un magasin de nourriture, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple : des pâtes chaudes, de la viande, des légumes, des fruits...

Ayne s'arrêta. Elle saliva devant ils étaient à sa portée. Si elle tendait la main, elle sentirait les aliments sous sa paume.  
  
Mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Autant ne pas se torturer l'esprit et regarder autre chose que ce dont les gens normaux avaient besoin pour vivre.  
  
¤¤¤¤ Fin du Flash Back ¤¤¤¤  
  
— Je ne consomme pas beaucoup, reprit Ayne. Naruto n'a pas besoin de trop dépenser.  
  
— Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées si Naruto reste ici pour son entraînement durant toute la journée, demanda Kakashi-sesnsei.  
  
— Oh euh... je fais le ménage et.... Je visite la ville parfois. Je regarde le temps passer.  
  
— Si tu veux, avança le prof des trois ninjas. Tu pourras accompagner Naruto à son entraînement. Du moment que tu ne l'empêches pas de se concentrer.  
  
— C'est vrai ?  
  
Son visage s'illumina. Elle les remercia chaleureusement.  
  
— Mais je ne viendrai pas tout le temps, j'ai quand même envie de me balader.  
  
— C'est toi qui vois, assura Kakashi-sensei. On ne veut pas te forcer. Mais je ne t'autorise à nous accompagner qu'à trois conditions !  
  
Il prit un air menaçant, prêt à profiter de son chantage. Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto levèrent les yeux de leur repas, se demandant ce que leur sensei allait demander.  
  
Tous connaissaient le caractère pervers de celui-ci, les quatre enfants eurent légèrement peur. D'ailleurs, les trois ninjas étaient prêts à crier leur indignation sur leur sensei.  
  
— Je veux un repas préparé avec amour, un massage après chaque mission et sans oublier le plus important... Tu viens dormir une fois sur deux chez moi ! Naruto n'est pas fréquentable et...  
  
Trois ninjas attaquèrent leur sensei avec leurs shurikens. Kakashi-sensei les évita avec souplesse et s'abrita derrière une Ayne rougissante. Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura arrêtèrent leurs attaques et crièrent :  
  
— Va-t-en Ayne, il est dangereux !  
  
Kakashi-sensei prit un air offensé, se sentant victimisé. [13]  
  
— Moi, dangereux ? Ayne, m'as-tu bien regard ? Ai-je une tête à faire peur ? Le monde est si cruel. Mes élèves ne me font même pas confiance...  
  
— Comment faire confiance à un pervers-sensei qui préfère lire son stupide bouquin « Le Paradis du Batifolage » [14], cria Naruto.  
  
— Il n'est pas stupide, plaida l'ex-anbu. Il est très instructif. Puis il ajouta à Ayne en se penchant vers elle : si tu veux, je peux te montrer de quoi ça parle...  
  
Trois kunais le firent reculer et il leva les bras, se rendant devant ses hargneux et rabats joies élèves.  
  
Au moins, songea-t-il, le travail d'équipe est plus fort lorsque cette fille est là. Même Sasuke ne l'ignore pas et Sakura ne lui en veut pas de parler avec lui.  
  
Voyant que cela allait être intéressant, l'ex-anbu retira sa dernière requête, mais garda les deux autres malgré les regards noirs de ses élèves.  
  
— Je ne suis pas contre alors, fit timidement Ayne.  
  
La journée continua joyeusement. Plus personne ne lui posa de question, au plus grand soulagement de Ayne.  
  
Naruto alla dans son restaurant de ramens tandis que Ayne rentrait chez elle [15]. Au détour d'un chemin, elle croisa le beau Sasuke.  
  
Faisant un calcul rapide, Ayne vit que la maison du brun n'était pas dans le coin. Elle en déduit donc la première chose qu'une jeune file normalement constituée en déduit :  
  
— De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?  
  
— Je suis pas doué en cuisine et tu t'es plainte de ne rien faire de tes journées, fit-il avec le même ton las et désintéressé que d'habitude. Ça te dirait de t'en occuper ? J'ai goûté à ce que tu avais préparé pour Naruto et c'était passable. Alors ?  
  
« passable » devait sûrement signifier qu'il avait apprécié. Flattée car elle n'avait pas eut le temps de se consacrer à la cuisine dans toute sa vie, Ayne accepta, adoptant le même ton que Sasuke. [16]  
  
Celui-ci, les mains dans les poches, repartit dans la nuit, le pas nonchalant. Ayne continua son chemin, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.  
  
Elle caressait l'anneau à son doigt.  
  
Chez Naruto, Ayne regarda les maigres provisions dans le frigo. Elle aimerait tellement en manger même si presque tout était périmé. Son ventre gargouilla.  
  
— Non, murmura-t-elle, affolée. [17]  
  
Elle plaqua une main sur son ventre comme si ce geste pouvait l'empêcher d'avoir faim. Elle commençait à avoir faim... très faim.  
  
Mais elle s'était promise de ne tuer personne tant qu'elle était hébergée par Naruto. Elle soupira.  
  
Elle pouvait tenir quelques jours, quelques semaines même... peut-être un mois. Mais pas plus. Alors que ferait-elle ? Elle n'en savait rien.  
  
Cela faisait environ deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas mangé [18]. Elle y était habituée et dès que son ventre la rappelait à l'ordre, elle allait chasser, mais... Le visage souriant de Naruto lui apparut.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Un mois passa et Ayne n'arrivait presque plus à tenir. Dès que quelqu'un était dans les parages, la jeune fille se tenait droite et souriante. Mais quand elle se savait seule, elle s'effondrait sur place, se tenant le ventre.  
  
Pour rentrer chez elle [19], elle longeait les murs de ruelles sombres où personne n'y mettait les pieds.  
  
Durant ce mois, elle avait fait connaissance de deux autres équipes de ninjas. Elle fit la connaissance de Nara Shikamaru, un garçon fainéant, mais surdoué. Il ne parla presque pas à Ayne. Il faut dire qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à répondre aux insultes de sa coéquipière Ino.  
  
Celle-ci, très soucieuse de son apparence était autant accro à Sasuke que Sakura. Amies d'enfance, elles en étaient devenues rivales. Avec elle, Ayne n'accrocha pas trop : elle était superficielle et aimait se moquer des autres. Elle ne fit pas trop de commentaires sur Ayne car elle ne la connaissait pas assez, mais il n'y avait que ça qui retenait ses paroles parfois blessantes.  
  
Le troisième de leur équipe s'appelait Chouji. Alors lui, Ayne ne l'aima pas dès qu'elle le vit : il n'arrêtait pas de manger ! Ayne serrait les poings à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient pour ne pas se jeter sur la nourriture.  
  
Cette équipe avait pour chef Asuma-sensei. Lui ne pensait qu'à fumer, c'est tout.  
  
Puis Ayne avait fait la connaissance d'un autre groupe, celui entraîné par Kurenai-sensei, une ninja qui semblait normale à côté de Kakashi-sensei et Asuma-sensei.  
  
Hinata était la seule fille de l'équipe. D'une famille très puissante, elle en était l'héritiaire, mais n'était pas très douée au grand mécontentement de sa famille, le clan Hyuuga. Brune et les yeux totalement blancs, elle était timide et souffrait de son incompétence malgré les encouragements de ses amis.  
  
Elle en pinçait secrètement pour Naruto qui, lui, ne se doutait de rien [20]  
  
Le deuxième avait à peu près le même caractère que Naruto, c'est-à-dire assez fougueux, mais était plus doué que celui-ci. Il s'appelait Inuzuka Kiba et ne se battait qu'avec son petit chien Akamaru.  
  
Puis venait Aburame Shino. Celui-ci posa beaucoup plus de questions sur Ayne que ses deux camarades. Avec des lunettes noires et un grand manteau gris, personne ne pouvait deviner que son corps était couvert d'abeilles. Sa spécialité était le contrôle des insectes grâce à son chakra.  
  
— Tu viens d'où comme ça ?  
  
— D'assez loin, répondit évasivement Ayne. Je ne suis pas ninja.  
  
— Tu es toute seule ?  
  
— Non, il y a Naruto... et ses amis bien sûr !  
  
— Tu aimes bien les animaux ?  
  
— Shino, l'interrompit Kiba en s'approchant, le visage souriant béatement. Mais dis-moi, tu ne serais pas en train de faire du charme à Ayne ? Petit cachottier ! Mais crois-en mon expérience, poser trop de questions aux filles les fait généralement fuir. Alors vas-y doucement.  
  
Les autres se joignirent à la discussion qui dérapa vers la fin, mais Ayne s'amusa bien, faisant attention à contrôler les cris de famine de son ventre.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
En cette fin de mois, Ayne faillit dévoiler sa vraie nature.  
  
En effet, pendant un petit entraînement entre les trois groupes, pendant que les professeurs regardaient les performances de leurs élèves, Kiba fut légèrement blessé par Sasuke. Une goutte de sang tomba sur le sol.  
  
Ayne enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume. Son ventre la fit se lever, mais sa conscience la fit se rasseoir. Elle ferma les yeux, pensant que cela irait peut-être mieux si elle ne voyait pas le sang s'écouler petit à petit de la blessure du ninja. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas d'un grand secours. Ayne sentit à travers son nez malgré la distance et les odeurs environnantes.  
  
La jeune fille, sentant de la bave couler sur son menton tant ça la tentait, prit un kunai qu'elle avait emprunté à Naruto et se l'enfonça dans sa main droite jusqu'à la garde. Elle le retira doucement et nettoya l'arme.  
  
On lui avait aussi interdit de se nourrir de son sang, elle qui était anthropophage...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
[1] = S : Ano, My-chan ? M : Vouii ?? S : Tu pourrais pas dire que je corrige tes chapitres dans cette section ? Ou au moins le dire quelque part ? M : Pourquoi ? A quoi ça sert ? S : Mais parce que je trouve ça vexant, c'est comme si t'aimais pas mon boulot... M : Dois-je répondre ?? ) S : Comment ça t'aimes pas ?! M'en fous ! Je continue quand même, na ! T-T  
  
[2] = S : °grand sourire° M : Qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir, toi encore ? S : Un petit SenviAyne, nan ? JE RIGOLE, RANGE CES ARMES STP MY-CHAN !  
  
[3] = M : C'est bon, pas besoin que je te ré-explique ?? S : Beuh ça va, j'ai compris...-.-  
  
[4] =S : MDR, on dirait moi quand je cuisine ! Sauf que moi ça sent pas forcément bon... et puis que ça l'est rarement, bon ) Eh oui, chers lectrices et lecteurs, Senvi-kun est une quiche (sans jeu de mot) en cuisine. M : Je pense qu'ils le savaient déjà, Senvi-kun -.- S : Maieuh !!  
  
[5] = M : Les plus faciles, du genre garder un gosse ou aller récupérer un chat. S : Rigole, mais c'est pas si facile d'attraper un chat... Surtout quand il n'est pas d'accord °a déjà essaye° M : C'est vrai ? Raconte ! S : Ça jamais ! Plutôt crever !! M : ... S : Euh, My-chan, c'était pour plaisanter, hein ? J'espère que t'as compris ! M : Mais j'ai parfaitement compris )  
  
[6] = S : Qui c'est qui pleure de déception ? La mère parce qu'elle a pas réussi à paumer sa gosse comme dans le Petit Poucet ? Et qu'elle va devoir continuer à la nourrir et que ça va lui coûter des sous ? S : Loool Senvi- kun !! Non je pense pas... mais il peut y avoir toutes les interprétations possibles si tu veux ! S : Cool ! Alors je garde la mienne )  
  
[7] = M : Ça c'est ma réplique fétiche... je te la prête Kakashi !  
  
[8] = S : C'est pas eux, Ayne-chan, c'est My-chan qui te fait tourner en bourrique ! XD M : Ouiiiiiiiiii !!!!!! °très très très très fière d'elle °  
  
[9] =S : c'est pas comme s'il pouvait sourire autrement, ne ? M : Ah non, c'est sûr, sinon ce serait pas Naruto m'amour ! ) S : C'est quoi ce surnom débile ? ¬¬ M : Je t'en pose des questions !  
  
[10] = S : T'es gentille, Ay-chan... M : Tiens tu lui as également donné un surnom à celle-là ? S : Oui ! Donc je disais donc que t'étais gentille, mais t'es pas une rapide XP  
  
[11] = M : Vive mes expressions pourries !! S : Quoi, « pourries » ?! Je t'en prie, j'utilise les mêmes !!! M : C'est vrai ? Ah alors je me sens moins seule !!  
  
[12] = S °ton doctoral° : Ça, mes chers élèves, c'est du mensonge par omission poussé a l'extrême... AY-CHAN, COPINEUH !!  
  
[13] = S : EH, My-chan !! M : Non j'offre plus de sucreries. S : Euh... c'est pas à propos de ça... Tu pourrais me demander avant de m'emprunter des mots du Senvidico, ne ?! M : Ah pardon !! ) La prochaine fois, promis, je demande !  
  
[14] = M : J'ai remarqué qu'en japonais, c'est « Icha Icha Paradise » et en anglais, ça donne Come Come Paradise. S : Quelle culture. M : C'était quoi ce ton cynique ?? è.é S : Mah rien ! )  
  
[15] = M : Chez Naruto quoi.  
  
[16] = S : Ben dis donc, il est pas gêné le brun, là... Il se pointe et s'arrange pour avoir la bouffe préparée par Ay-chan, sans même un stp ou un merci ?! GROOOAAARRR !!!  
  
[17] = S : Tiens, ferait-elle attention a sa ligne ? M : Senvi-kun... tu ne comprendras jamais les filles.  
  
[18] = M : personnellement, moi j'aurais pas tenu °compte le nombre de repas qu'elle doit ingurgiter si on veut pas l'entendre se plaindre tout au long de la journée° S : Non plus. Je veux bien que je mange pas des masses (sauf les pâtes XP) mais y a des limites quand même !  
  
[19] = M : Chez Naruto, au cas où les blaireaux au fond à droite, ils avaient pas compris. S : A droite de ton point de vue, mais de leur point de vue a eux, ils se sentent pas concernés, puisqu'ils sont à leur propre gauche, ne ? M : -.- S : Désolé, j'avais dit que j'arrêterais mes délires pas drôles et pas constructifs... Gomen °recourt encore se cacher°  
  
[20] = M : C'est Naruto, faut pas trop lui en vouloir. S : Il est comme moi - Un peu con, mais gentil... Du coup personne ne lui en veut. M : Loool !! Mais en es-tu bien sûr ?? )  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Sakura : ... XP  
  
Kakashi : ... XP  
  
Sasuke : Ça y est, ils se sentent plus maintenant qu'ils sont dans cette fic.  
  
Mydaya : C'est bon je suis décidée, je vais faire du SasuNaru ! Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas fanchement ça, il sera assez léger.  
  
Sasuke et Naruto : ... -.- Fallait s'y attendre.  
  
Mydaya : Bah quoi, moi j'ai envie. S'il vous plaît des petites reviews, je suis fan des reviews !  
  
Senvisage : Oui, moi aussi. Et comme j'en ai pas assez, je squatte celles de My-chan... Tu veux bien, hein oui ? sourire angelique  
  
Mydaya : Nan.  
  
Senvisage : Tant pis, m'en fous, XP... Laissez une review pour My-chan, ça lui fera plaisir...  
  
Mydaya : °acquiescements frénétiques°  
  
Senvisage : ... et dites-lui (à moi) si ça vaut le coup que je continue à marquer mes conneries... même si vous aimez pas et que vous voulez m'insultez, allez-y ça me dérange pas)  
  
Mydaya : C'est vrai ? Je peux commencer ?  
  
Senvisage : Pourquoi t'es méchante avec moi, ces temps-ci ?  
  
Mydaya : Mais c'est parce que je t'aime bien c'est tout !!!!!


	6. Leun !

Chapitre 6 : Leun !  
  
********************  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : sérieux, suspense et parfois assez psycho quand l'envie me prend. Spoilers qui font à peu près tout le manga.  
  
Couples : Rien pour l'instant mais j'y compte bien  
  
Disclaimer : Malheureusement tous les persos ne sont pas à moi. Tous sauf Ayne évidemment (celle-là elle est à moi, alors pas touche !!) et puis aussi Mùghoe (mais où est-ce que je vais chercher ces noms moi ? J'ai trop du mal à le taper sur l'ordi !!) Et puis t'en qu'à faire le Maître également (oui bon je l'avais légèrement oublié)  
  
— pour les paroles des persos / / pour mes petits commentaires et « » pour les paroles énoncées par quelqu'un d'autre  
  
********************  
  
Seulement, quelques jours plus tard alors qu'elle allait apporter ses repas aux trois ninjas, elle eut une douleur bien plus grande de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle s'écroula à terre, éparpillant la nourriture.  
  
Etant dans une ruelle sombre, personne ne la vit, ni ne l'entendit.  
  
— Aah...  
  
Tout ça à cause d'une fichue promesse... La douleur la fit perdre connaissance.  
  
********************  
  
Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était dans un lit, bien au chaud. Un plateau à manger était posé à côté de son lit. Ayne soupira. Elle était dans un hôpital.  
  
— Enfin réveillée ?  
  
Ayne tourna la tête pour voir Shikamaru assit à côté de son lit.  
  
Un sourire moqueur était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il s'était assis à l'envers sur sa chaise, les coudes sur le dossier et le menton sur ses avant-bras.  
  
— C'est toi qui m'as transportée ici ?  
  
— Ouais et c'était fatiguant d'ailleurs ! J'avais vu que depuis un certain tu te sentais pas bien alors un jour ou l'autre ça allait arriver.  
  
— Combien de gens sont au courant ?  
  
— Bah les infirmières. J'ai mis du temps à te ramener ici et puis ils ont demandé à ce que je reste au cas où tu te réveillerais... J'ai pas vraiment eut le choix.  
  
Ayne se passa une main devant ses yeux pour la réveiller totalement.  
  
Shikamaru la fixa un instant puis sortit un kunai de sa poche et s'entailla la main.  
  
Voyant le sang couler doucement, Ayne sauta hors du lit sur le ninja et ils tombèrent tous deux à la renverse. Empoignant le bras du brun, Ayne ouvrit la bouche pour lécher la plaie jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle faisait.  
  
Elle jeta Shikamaru au loin et se blottit dans un coin de la pièce.  
  
— Pardonne-moi, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas...  
  
Son ventre en profita pour gargouiller pour signaler son mécontentement d'avoir vu de la nourriture filer. Elle gémit de douleur.  
  
— J'avais donc bien deviné, fit Shikamaru en se relevant.  
  
— Oui, acquiesça Ayne, puis elle prit un air affolé : Tu vas le dire aux autres ?  
  
Shikamaru ne répondit pas. Il avança vers la jeune fille et s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Il tendit son bras devant les yeux de Ayne. Celle-ci trembla et détourna la tête.  
  
— Si c'est pour me narguer, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je sais que je suis un monstre.  
  
— Ce n'est pas ça. Je t'offre mon bras.  
  
— Quoi ?  
  
— La médecine fait des merveilles alors ils m'ont remettront un autre à la place. Bon c'est vrai que ça m'embête plus qu'autre chose de faire ça, mais j'ai pas envie de passer le reste de ma vie à t'amener à l'hôpital ! Alors tu vas manger !  
  
Son bras tremblait légèrement. Il avait peur. Il le savait, elle le savait.  
  
Ayne prit le bras de Skikamaru et approcha ses lèvres de la blessure. Mais alors qu'elle allait le toucher, elle se releva brusquement et chercha sur elle quelque chose.  
  
Elle indiqua le lit au ninja. Celui-ci s'y coucha, toujours tremblant malgré lui. Ayne s'installa sur lui, le dominant et sortit une seringue avec un liquide noir à l'intérieur.  
  
Le brun fit une drôle de tête.  
  
— C'est une sorte d'apaisant, le calma Ayne en l'enfonçant dans la peau du ninja. Tu ne sentiras plus la douleur durant un certain temps. Il faut que je te prévienne que cela va te faire bizarre car tu vas quand même me sentir... Alors si tu pouvais t'empêcher de crier...  
  
— Sans problème, fit Shikamaru d'une voix un peu lointaine.  
  
Ayne attendit quelques instants, le temps que le produit se répande dans tout son corps, puis posa ses lèvres et suça le sang à portée.  
  
Finalement, Ayne rabattit ses dents et de la chaire arriva sous sa langue. Ayne continua à manger et manger sous l'œil horrifié du ninja. Ayne le sentait paniqué mais maître de soi.  
  
Enfin, Ayne s'arrêta à l'épaule du jeune garçon.  
  
Puis elle posa ses mains sur le moignon et se concentra. Ses cheveux gonflèrent jusqu'à ce que les deux élastiques éclatent pour s'écraser aux murs de la pièce. La chevelure, ainsi libérée, flotta tranquillement en l'air, comme si un vent magique les maintenait dans cette position.  
  
Une bulle transparente entoura les mains de Ayne et par la même occasion, la blessure béante. Puis elle descendit dans le vide. Quand Shikamaru voulut voir ce qu'elle faisait, il s'aperçut que son bras se recomposait après le passage de la bulle.  
  
Dès que la bulle arriva au bout des doigts, de l'électricité statique le picota les doigts. Il ferma sa main, puis la rouvrit.  
  
Ayne eut un vertige et elle s'effondra sur le torse du ninja, ses cheveux s'éparpillant sur ses épaules et celles de Skikamaru. /mouah, ils sont pas mignons ? ^__^/  
  
Il fallait qu'elle le marque, lui aussi...  
  
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Shikamaru était toujours là et elle s'excusa en rougissant. Elle put sortir de l'hôtpital en faisant promettre à Skikamaru de ne rien dire à personne. Il était le soir et Ayne n'avait aps apporté leurs repas à Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi-sensei. Dès qu'ils la virent, ils en furent soulagés.  
  
— Nous avons craint qu'il ne t'ait arrivé malheur, fit l'ex-anbu, sous- entendant une question.  
  
— Je suis vraiment désolée mais je me suis perdue en forêt.  
  
Le sujet fut clos. Ayne n'eut plus faim. Elle avait assez mangé pour tenir encore une année. Pas deux ans car elle n'avait mangé qu'un bras. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'imposer...  
  
Un soir, Naruto arriva à la maison très enthousiasme. Ayne n'était pas venue car elle avait voulu un peu de calme.  
  
— Ça y est, on nous a confié enfin une mission C !  
  
Sa première mission C... Naruto allait bientôt faire face à un ninja très puissant Zabuza, associé à un garçon ressemblant à une fille, Haku. Il gagnerait forcément.  
  
Elle apprit que lui et son équipe allaient partir dès demain et donc qu'il ne rentrerait pas après plusieurs jours.  
  
Cette nuit-là, Ayne sentit quelque chose d'étrange... Pas rassurée, elle sortit dehors et regarda la ville sombre.  
  
Soudain, elle aperçut une silhouette qui se dirigeait vers elle. Ayne, sur ses gardes, attendit que celle-ci soit assez près.  
  
Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'environ 19 ans. Les cheveux noirs, il était également habillé en noir. Mais il avait une boucle d'oreille pendante en forme de tête de mort, un collier maintenant une tête de mort et un bracelet à chaque poignet, accrochant plusieurs petites têtes de mort.  
  
— Leun, s'écria Ayne, les yeux exorbités.  
  
L'homme eut un sourire moqueur. Il s'approcha encore plus et prit le menton de la jeune fille tétanisée par la peur.  
  
— Quel accueil !  
  
— Comment...  
  
— Quoi tu n'es pas au courant ? La porte a été ouverte et tous les Leuns ont été libéré. Nous errons entre les livres, massacrant tout sur notre passage. Mais notre principale occupation est de chasser les Anges de la Mort... n'est-ce pas, Ayne ?  
  
Ayne ne put émettre de son tant elle était au comble de l'horreur. Les Leuns étaient de monstres, bien plus qu'elle, bine plus que n'importe qui au monde.  
  
C'était habituellement la dernière épreuve de ceux qui entraient dans le Labyrinthe du Maître de la Mort. Pas plus de un ou deux ne survivait. Comment... Pourquoi avaient-ils été libérés ?  
  
Parfois Ayne et d'autres Anges de la Mort désobéissaient, mais cette punition était vraiment... Ayne n'avait pas de mots pour la qualifier.  
  
— Mais ne t'en fais, je ne compte pas m'en prendre à toi. Non... Par contre, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop attachée à ce gosse qui dort ni à ses amis. Et puis que tu les as marqués car je peux d'ors et déjà avancer qu'ils ne rentreront jamais !  
  
Il fut prit alors d'un fou rire. Il lâcha le menton de la jeune fille et repartit dans la nuit.  
  
Ayne s'effondra sur le sol, incapable d'y croire. Ayne ne réussit pas à s'endormir tellement le Leun avait placé en elle les germes du doute.  
  
Fallait-il qu'elle abandonne Naruto et ses compagnons pour son propre salut ? Seulement de ce côté-là, son Maître allait lui faire regretter. La torture du Leun ou celle du Maître ? Telle était la question...  
  
Ou sinon elle pouvait marquer tout le monde en un nuit. Comme ça, elle avait rempli sa mission, auquel cas son Maître n'aurait pas de raison de l'emmener dans la salle de torture n°1. Et ensuite elle resterait tranquillement à la maison, attendant qu'on lui annonce la mort de ses amis.  
  
C'était lâche, elle en convenait, mais elle avait déjà fait pire pour la gloire de son Maître. Elle se souvint d'une mission extrêmement pénible qui avait failli lui faire perdre sa raison. Son Maître l'avait demandée alors qu'elle avait réussi à avoir un moment de solitude te de paix.  
  
Sa carrure était gigantesque, enveloppée d'un long manteau noir muni d'une capuche. Il faisait bien deux fois la taille de la frêle jeune fille. /ouais bon c'est peut-être un peu trop dramatique le truc qui va suivre/  
  
— Une mission. Tu iras. Seule évidemment. Une crèche. Tue-les. Sans exception.  
  
— Tuer des enfants ?  
  
— Aucun problème.  
  
— Je... je n'ai jamais fait ça. Et puis ce doivent être à peine des nouveaux- nés ! Pourquoi des enfants en bas âge vous contrarieraient-ils ? Si c'est pour punir leur parent, je pourrais leur faire peur et si vous le souhaitez vraiment, même les tuer. Mais des enfants....  
  
— Un refus ?  
  
— Non... pas vraiment. C'est juste que... C'est immonde !  
  
— Et alors ?  
  
— Mais...  
  
— Ce sont les ordres. Tu obéis ou non. Il n'y a pas d'entre-deux.  
  
Puis le Maître était parti.  
  
Ayne était arrivée dans la crèche. C'était l'heure de la sieste. Un surveillant dodelinait de la tête tandis que les autres employés discutaient dans une grande salle.  
  
Ayne s'était approchée, couteau à la main, des larmes courant librement mais en silence sur ses joues. Elles les avaient tous égorgés. Sans exception. Le tout si silencieusement que le surveillant ne s'était pas réveillé, alors qu'il était prêt à intervenir s'il entendait un problème. /voilà, tout redevient normal, vous inquiétez pas, la séance un peu dark vient de s'achever/  
  
Ayne était sortie sans un bruit et avait erré dans les couloirs de la Mort, un lieu sombre où on venait se reposer après des missions.  
  
Elle avait été prête à se laisser mourir de faim tant ce qu'elle avait fait la hantait nuit et jour. D'ailleurs elle ne dormait plus. Comment aurait- elle pu ?  
  
Puis Mùghoe l'avait trouvée.  
  
Elle aussi avait été des premières à expérimenter le Labyrinthe du Maître de la Mort. Elle était au même niveau que Ayne. En fait, elles avaient été les seules à réussir la dernière épreuve. Etait-ce à cause de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ?  
  
En tout cas, elles étaient rapidement devenues amies. Mùghoe subissait également des tortures du Maître. Plus que les autres, comme Ayne.  
  
— J'ai appris ce qui t'était arrivé. Et il ne faut pas s'apitoyer sur toi- même !  
  
— Ce n'est pas toi qui les a massacré. Que sommes-nous devenues ?  
  
— Rien n'a changé, répliqua la jeune femme d'environ la vingtaine. Ces enfants devaient être tués : sinon ça aurait été bien pire. Mais alors bien pire que tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer.  
  
— Je ne vois vraiment pas, cracha Ayne.  
  
— Le lendemain de ta mission, des hommes ont débarqué et ils ont découvert les corps. Ils étaient très furieux... Ne m'interromps pas, je n'ai pas encore fini ! Si tu n'avais pas tué ces enfants, ils comptaient les enlever de force en tuant tous ceux qui s'y opposeraient. Ils les auraient maltraité jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient un âge convenable. Puis ils auraient servi soit de machine à tuer...  
  
— C'est ce que nous sommes, lança cyniquement Ayne.  
  
— ... soit des prostituées pour rapporter encore plus d'argent, continua Mùghoe sans tenir compte de la remarque de son amie. Puis quand ces enfants seraient morts, ils se seraient révoltés et auraient massacré tout être vivant. Ç'aurait été une véritable boucherie des vivants contre les morts.  
  
— Etait-ce à nous de juger s'ils avaient le droit de vivre ou non ?  
  
— Non. C'est pourquoi le Maître est là. Ce qu'il fait, c'est pour le meilleur.  
  
— Le meilleur ? Alors pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit de tout ça ?  
  
— Il voulait savoir si tu allais obéir. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr et voulait en avoir le cœur net. Tu as le droit de lui en vouloir. De tout de manière, son comportement nous demande une haine profonde /je sais pas si ce que je mets c'est français mais c'est ce qui me passe par la tête quand je commence à être crevée/. Mais ne reste pas comme ça !  
  
Ayne s'était remise en état. Mais elle n'avait jamais pardonné au Maître.  
  
Elle avait juste demandé la permission d'avoir un petit cimetière à elle. Et dès qu'une mort la déprimait vraiment beaucoup, elle érigeait une petite pierre tombale à la mémoire de la victime. C'étaient toutes des tombes anonymes, mais la façon dont elles avaient été édifiées, Ayne voyait le visage de celui qu'elle avait tué.  
  
Revenant au présent, Ayne se prit la tête dans les mains. Que faire ?  
  
********************  
  
Ayne : Oauh, les trucs bien relou ! -__-  
  
Mydaya : On critique pas. J'avais besoin de tout ça pour mettre la suite. Désolé si ça a pas plus mais c'était un tout petit peu important.  
  
Sakura : è__é Et moi, on m'a pas vue ? Et mon Sasuke ?  
  
Naruto et Kakachi : Et nous ?  
  
Mydaya : Mais vous inquiétez pas, je suis l'histoire du manga. Enfin, pour les questions de temps par contre j'en ai pas, je le dis tout de suite. Je sais absolument pas combien de temps il s'est passé, mais tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ça passe ^__^ !!  
  
Sasuke : C'est quoi cette réponse ? -__-  
  
Mydaya : Toi je t'aime bien, mais fait attention, paske je peux être méchante si je veux è__é Et voui, pour l'instant je suis très gentille, faut pas croire. Je fais encore rien de bien méchant aux persos originaux du manga.  
  
Ayne et Mùghoe : On voit que t'adore tes persos au moins ! è__é  
  
Maître : Moi, c'est bon. Change rien : je sens un petit complexe de supériorité (eh c'est mon expression ça aussi !) monter en moi. ^__^  
  
Sakura : Au fait... T'as oublié ton idée de SasuNaru quand même ? Je te dis que mon profil irait vachement mieux avec Sasuke ! Si si, je t'assure ! Mais alors surtout pas Ino... et puis n'importe qu'elle fille... ou gars d'ailleurs è__é  
  
Mydaya : Mais je fais ce que je veux ! Moi je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensembles et puis ils sont trop mignons ! ^__^ N'est-ce pas les gars ?  
  
Sasuke et Naruto : ...  
  
Mydaya : Ah je suis pas la seule à sortir de ces réponses vaseuses !  
  
Sasuke : Bah aussi faut voir la question...  
  
Mydaya : Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit... è__é  
  
Sasuke : J'ai rien dit.  
  
Mydaya : Bien, tu comprends vite mais faut t'expliquer longtemps /oula je sors les proverbes un peu foireux, faut me coucher quand je dérape comme ça/ 


	7. Le combat décisif

Chapitre 7 : Le combat décisif  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya avec Senvisage comme correcteur  
  
Genre : sérieux, suspense et parfois assez psycho quand l'envie me prend. Spoilers qui font à peu près tout le manga.  
  
Couples : Rien pour l'instant mais j'y compte bien  
  
Disclaimer : Y'a juste Ayne, Mùghoe, le Maître et les Leuns en général qui sont à moi. Sinon le reste, ils sont à eux-mêmes... enfin presque. Bref, en tout cas, ils ne sont pas à moi.  
  
— pour les paroles des persos [...] pour nos petits commentaires et « » pour les paroles énoncées par quelqu'un d'autre  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ayne se remémora les paroles du Leun : « La porte a été ouverte ». Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de celui-ci et demander un rapport à un secrétaire du Maître.  
  
Elle ne les marquerait donc pas tout de suite. Elle suivrait le petit groupe pour les protéger du Leun.  
  
Ayne sortit donc dans la nuit et vola une dizaine d'armes dans un magasin spécialisé. Elle payerait plus tard... peut-être.  
  
Le lendemain, elle partit avant que Naruto ne se réveille, laissant un petit mot.  
  
« Je suis partie faire un petit tour. Je t'ai laissé plusieurs paniers- repas pour tout ton voyage. Il y en a aussi pour Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi- sensei. Nous nous reverrons sûrement bientôt... Je vous attendrai avec impatience ! ».  
  
Se perchant sur un arbre particulièrement touffu, Ayne regarda les armes qu'elle avait empruntées. Plusieurs kunais, quelques shurikens, un éventail de combat, un grand bâton, une masse d'arme, trois sabres à lame flexible, une cotte de maille, quelques bagues avec des pointes induites de poisons mortels et de grosses bottes avec des crampons solides et assez pointus.  
  
— Je ne sais pas si ça va suffire...  
  
Puis elle regarda ses vêtements. Si jamais elle croisait le groupe de Kakashi-sensei, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la reconnaissent.  
  
Un tissu noir ferait l'affaire sur son menton, comme Kakashi-sensei. Elle avait justement quelque chose qu'elle tenait particulièrement à cœur. Il s'agissait d'un cadeau du Maître.  
  
¤¤¤¤ Flash Back ¤¤¤¤  
  
Un jour, alors qu'elle faisait une mission banale auprès d'un roi chrétien et sorcier qu'elle devait marquer par la suite, elle sentit une étrange sensation et s'aperçut qu'un démon était sorti de terre en massacrant tout sur son passage.  
  
Le roi la supplia d'intervenir, ses propres pouvoirs étant insuffisants. Ayne hésita, puis finalement accepta. Se postant sur un toit, la jeune fille se concentra et, après avoir composé plusieurs signes de la main, elle entra dans l'esprit du démon.  
  
— Retourne d'où tu viens. Je suis Ayne, l'Ange de la Mort ! Je ferais en sorte que tu ne t'ennuies pas là d'où tu viens : je viendrais te rendre visite... C'est bien pour ça que tu es remonté à la surface, non ?  
  
Le démon sourit et opina de la tête. Il redescendit dans les profondeurs abyssales. Ayne était fière d'elle : elle n'arrivait pas souvent à gentiment renvoyer une créature d'où elle venait, se faisant un nouvel ami par la même occasion.  
  
Quand elle rentra, le roi la félicita. Mais les ecclésiastiques proches du roi, ayant vu sa puissance, la traitèrent derrière son dos de démon [1] Quelques jours plus tard, ils l'emprisonnèrent et la torturèrent comme tel.  
  
Ne voulant pas encore plus les énerver en utilisant ses pouvoirs, Ayne se laissa faire. Lorsque le roi en fut au courant, il voulut faire plier les religieux, mais ceux-ci furent inflexibles. Ils en vinrent bientôt à menacer la position du roi si celui-ci continuait à protester. Ils ne rencontrèrent plus aucune résistance. Ayne continua à se laisser faire, ne voulant pas compromettre l'avenir du roi.  
  
Seulement, les mois passèrent et ils en avaient marre d'elle. Ils lui arrachèrent donc les yeux, la saignèrent à mort, puis la jetèrent dan l'eau infestée de requins, un poids attaché à ses pieds. Au moins ils ne l'avaient pas brûlée... Etant partis dans l'idée qu'elle était un, rien ne pouvait la sauver aux yeux de Dieu et donc un bûcher n'aurait servi à rien.  
  
Ayne resta plusieurs jours sous l'eau, les requins et les autres animaux marins essayant de casser la chaîne qui l'attachait au poids. Ayant subi des tortures, Ayne se sentait vraiment trop affaiblie pour s'en sortir toute seule.  
  
Une semaine plus tard, une secrétaire du Maître arriva sous la forme d'une sirène. Avec ses pouvoirs, elle brisa la chaîne et disparut dans les profondeurs de la mer.  
  
Ayne retrouva bientôt l'air libre. Alors elle avait pleuré.  
  
Les ingrats ! Elle les détestait.  
  
C'est à ce moment que son Maître apparut. Elle l'avait plutôt senti que vu... Elle se releva pitoyablement, levant son visage maltraité vers celui qui en était indirectement responsable.  
  
Son Maître se mis doucement à genou et lui prit le visage dans ses mains. Ayne sentit alors une grande force protectrice et bienveillante l'envahir. Ses yeux se reconstituèrent et ses blessures dues aux ecclésiastiques se refermèrent. Mais les autres, celles provoquées par le Maître lui-même, restèrent.  
  
Le Maître déchira ensuite sous les yeux stupéfaits de la jeune fille, un bout de sa longue cape noire. Il le tendit et essuya les joues humides de la suppliciée. Puis il disparut.  
  
— Merci, murmura Ayne en serrant le bout de tissu noir contre son cœur.  
  
Evidemment après ça, il fut été doublement cruel, mais ce fut pour que tout soit clair entre eux : il était méchant et impitoyable.  
  
¤¤¤¤ Fin du Flash Back ¤¤¤¤  
  
— Il est si doux.  
  
Ayne, perchée sur son arbre, caressa le morceau de tissu, très doux au touché. Elle le mit sur son visage, recouvrant son nez, sa bouche et son menton.  
  
Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait la rendre méconnaissable. Son haut n'était pas banal. Elle quitta sa cachette pour aller voler un haut qui lui conviendrait.  
  
Elle prit un haut assez banal avec de longues manches bouffantes et un énorme décolleté [2] Elle effectua quelques changements. Tout d'abord, elle mit son haut en résille en dessous afin de combler le trou un peu trop gênant [3] Puis elle prit le bas de son haut et le remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine où elle fit un nœud, retenant le tout, pour laisser son nombril à l'air.  
  
Le lendemain, elle regarda passer Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi-sensei en dessous d'elle. Mais elle eut beau regarder autour d'eux, elle ne perçut pas l'ombre du Leun.  
  
Ayne suivit le groupe jusqu'au village, regardant avec ennui Sasuke se battre avec deux ninjas, laissant Naruto rageur. Ils rencontrèrent Zabuza, puis Haku. Il n'y eut aucun problème cette fois-ci. Les ninjas avaient été affaiblis, pourtant le Leun ne profita pas de cet instant de faiblesse [4]  
  
Les quatre ninjas furent installés chez le client. Ayne passa l'endroit au peigne fin et en profita pour enlever au passage dix bombes judicieusement cachées [5] Le Leun n'était pas loin, mais attendait son heure...  
  
Ayne vit Kakashi-sensei apprendre à ses élèves à grimper aux arbres, sans les mains. Sakura réussit la première fois. Quant aux autres... ils mirent plusieurs jours pour y arriver. Les pauvres, songea ironiquement Ayne de là où elle était.  
  
Le lendemain de leur réussite, Sasuke accompagna Sakura et Kakashi-sensei jusqu'au pont, laissant Naruto dormir. La mission C consistait à protéger les constructeurs d'un pont reliant un village à un autre. Un contrebandier, ne voyant pas cette construction d'un bon oeil pour ses petites affaires, engageait des ninjas pour menacer les travailleurs.  
  
Sur un arbre, à côté du pont, Ayne bailla.  
  
— Alors... fatiguée ?  
  
Ayne se retourna d'un coup, mais ce ne fut pas assez rapide pour contrer le poing du Leun. Elle se rattrapa sur ses pieds en bas de l'arbre. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut l'arrivée de Zabuza et de Haku sur le pont.  
  
Ayne lança plusieurs kunais et shurikens, inutiles devant la vitesse du Leun. Il n'avait aucune arme, son corps était son atout. Il s'approcha doucement de sa proie.  
  
Ayne prit son grand bâton et essaya de l'atteindre tout en le maintenant le plus loin possible d'elle. Elle ne le toucha qu'une fois, en plein dans les côtes. Le Leun, voyant quelques os brisés, ne plaisanta plus et d'un coup de pied, cassa en deux le bâton, le rendant inutilisable.  
  
Balançant son arme inoffensive plus loin, Ayne aperçut la prison de verre de Haku. Cette attaque consistait à entourer l'adversaire avec plusieurs miroirs. Haku se glissait dans un des miroirs et se déplaçait à une vitesse inimaginable entre tous les miroirs.  
  
Le Leun ramassa les restes du bâton et les utilisa comme projectiles. Ayne sortit de justesse son éventail de combat pour les contourner, mais elle s'en reçut un dans son bras gauche. Il profita du fait que sa concentration soit ébranlée pour foncer sur elle et, d'un coup de pied, fit voltiger l'éventail de combat.  
  
D'un geste si rapide qu'il devenait invisible, il lui prit sa masse d'arme.  
  
— Tu pourrais te faire mal avec ça, grinça-t-il.  
  
Il l'abattit sur ses pieds. Ayne ne réussit à en sauver qu'un, l'autre devenant de la bouillie pour chat [6]  
  
Ralentie et presque immobilisée par son pied en charpie, Ayne sortit deux sabres et les fit gicler vers le Leun. Elle ne fit que le frôler, mais puisqu'il s'agissait de lames flexibles, les sabres fouettèrent l'ennemi, laissant des sillons assez profonds au visage du Leun.  
  
La jeune fille sortit son troisième sabre et coupa la main droite du Leun, celle qui tenait la masse d'arme.  
  
Le Leun ne parut pas très content [7] Il avait des pouvoirs, tout comme Ayne mais comme la jeune fille, les utiliser contre les Créatures de la Mort ne servait à rien.  
  
Il fonça tête baissée vers son adversaire et par des coups de pieds et de mains, Ayne se retrouva sans arme. Son haut était déchiré, révélant sa cotte de maille.  
  
Ayne sauta, pieds en avant, et percuta les épaules du Leun, qui se déboîtèrent sous l'effet de la pression des crampons des bottes. Seulement, l'effet fut un peu plus fort que prévu car les bras furent projetés contre un arbre. [8]  
  
— Tu vas le regretter, gronda-t-il, de l'écume sortant de sa bouche.  
  
Il se baissa et fonça sur Ayne, tête en avant. Le crâne du Leun s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître des lames. Ayne tournant ses bagues, dirigeant l'aiguille vers l'intérieur.  
  
Lorsque le Leun arriva à sa portée, elle plaqua ses mains contre le crâne de son ennemi. Celui-ci continua quelques mètres à pousser, puis s'immobilisa. La lame de son crâne avait percé la cotte de maille et s'était enfoncée de deux pouces dans le sternum de Ayne.  
  
Celle-ci fit fonctionner son pouvoir de guérison tandis que le Leun s'effondrait, inerte. Il s'évapora ensuite en une fumée noire... même son sang. Quelques minutes plus tard, du Leun, il ne restait aucune trace.  
  
Soupirant de soulagement, Ayne s'adossa à un arbre et continua à s'auto- guérir. Le Maître lui avait donné ce pouvoir pour qu'elle soit toujours en forme. Il n'y avait que les Créatures de la Mort qui pouvaient éliminer quelqu'un d'aussi spécial que Ayne.  
  
Elle perçut avec lassitude le chakra surpuissant du démon Kyubi no Yohko. Le combat sur le pont serait bientôt fini. Ayne vérifia que tout se terminait comme il fallait, c'est-à-dire Zabuza, Haku et le contrebandier morts tandis que les autres ninjas étaient vivants.  
  
Elle était vraiment fatiguée, mais il fallait qu'elle rentre au village de Konoha avant les autres. Se traînant, elle fit quelques pas avant de s'effondrer.  
  
— Je suis vraiment trop fatiguée.  
  
En attendant, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait appeler un secrétaire du Maître. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, puis chantonna :  
  
Lente et calme, en grand silence,  
Elle descend, se balance  
Et flotte confusément,  
Se balance dans le vide,  
Voilant sur le ciel livide  
La vie de tout homme dormant.  
Pas un soupir, pas un souffle  
Tout s'étouffe et s'emmitoufle  
De silence recouvert...  
C'est la paix froide et profonde,  
De la mort vêtue de vert.  
  
Elle soupira et fit un effort pour se coller contre son arbre. Quelques secondes plus tard, un ange descendit du ciel. Ses longues ailes blanches brillaient comme le soleil. Son sourire semblait pouvoir réchauffer n'importe quel cœur en peine.  
  
De sexe masculin, il était tout de même habillé d'une longue robe sans forme verte, comme la sirène, l'autre secrétaire. Toutes les sirènes étaient des femmes et tous les anges étaient des hommes, c'était comme ça. [9]  
  
Ses cheveux longs et verts flottaient au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du sol. Pieds nus, il ne sembla pas s'inquiéter du fait qu'il était sur de la boue.  
  
— Tu m'as appelé, Ange de la Mort ?  
  
— Oui. Je viens de me faire attaquer par un Leun... Il a dit que la porte avait été ouverte... Est-ce le cas ? Sont-ils en train de tout ravager ? Devrais-je m'attendre à d'autres surprises ?  
  
— La porte a été effectivement ouverte. Seuls les Leuns ont réussi à s'échapper du Labyrinthe du Maître de la Mort, les autres ont été refoulés à l'intérieur de justesse. Mùghoe s'est occupée de la plupart d'entre eux. Il doit en rester deux ou trois. L'Armée de la Mort a d'ailleurs participé à ce massacre.  
  
— L'Armée de la Mort ?  
  
¤¤¤¤ Flash Back ¤¤¤¤  
  
Ayen regarda avec horreur le Labyrinthe s'étendre sous ses pieds. Elle était sur une immense plaque de verre, son Maître à côté d'elle. Sous elle, des gens qu'elle avait marqué marchaient, courraient, se faisaient tuer... Elle n'avait jamais su ce qu'il advenait d'eux et maintenant, le Maître lui révélait qu'ils subissaient les mêmes choses qu'elle avait subies.  
  
— Labyrinthe de la Mort. Forme l'Armée de la Mort. Tu sais ce qui les attend... Ça les forme. Débrouillent pour en ressortir.  
  
— Mais à quel prix, murmura Ayne, les larmes aux yeux de voir des gens mourir bêtement. S'ils y survivent, ils seront les plus forts, comme moi je le suis... Mais combien ont péri ? Que leur arrive-t-il ?  
  
— Renvoyer chez eux. Ils croient à un mauvais cauchemar. Courbatures partout.  
  
— C'est bien d'avoir une armée puissante, objecta-t-elle. Mais si tout le monde meure, on reviendra au point de départ... Encore que c'est possible de finir le Labyrinthe du Maître de la Mort. Seulement... les Leuns à la sortie sont beaucoup trop forts.  
  
— Ils sont enlevés. Enfermés dans une pièce à part. Au cas où. L'Armée de la Mort ne saura pas se battre contre eux. Toi seule. Et ceux qui ont survécu à cette ancienne épreuve.  
  
¤¤¤¤ Fin du Flash Back ¤¤¤¤  
  
— Beaucoup ont été vaincus, opina calmement l'ange. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'un faible pourcentage. Ils ont disparu pour retourner dans leur livre. Ils devraient se souvenir de toi s'ils te revoyaient un jour, mais sinon leur mémoire s'est perdue en route.  
  
— Ouf, je suis rassurée.  
  
— Le Maître demande si ça avance avec le livre « Naruto »  
  
— Uchiha Itachi est déjà sous nos ordres, répondit-elle d'une voix posée en cachant sa bague. Je pense qu'il n'y en a pas pour longtemps pour Nara Shikamaru. Sinon les autres mettront un peu plus de temps. Le Maître est-il pressé ?  
  
— Avec ce massacre inutile, ce serait bien qu'il y ait de nouvelles recrues. Y a-t-il autre chose pour votre service ?  
  
— Non merci.  
  
L'ange s'inclina et repartit dans le ciel. Sur le pont, tout était fini. Mydaya en profita pour s'endormir.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
[1] = M : sorcière, ils pouvaient pas trop puisque leur roi en était un... Bref c'était un problème très existentiel )  
  
[2] = M : Je suis une petite friponne XP. S : Très friponne, en effet !!  
  
[3] = M : Vous croyiez quoi ? S : Dommage... XP !!!  
  
[4] = M : Moi je l'aurais fait pour sauter sur Sasuke XP S : TRES friponne, aujourd'hui, la Myda. M : et alors ???  
  
[5] = S : ça, ça se voyait pas dans le manga :) M : faut bien remplir ses journées, sinon elle fout rien T.T  
  
[6] = M : Quelqu'un a un chat, j'ai à manger pour lui. S : j'ai un chat mais il me reste des croquettes, merci )  
  
[7] = M : Ah ça non ! S : bah il faut dire que ça doit légèrement piquer... et en plus s'il a pas de copine, il pourra plus se br... °Myda bâillonne Senvi° M : Non mais, c'est MOI qui suis friponne è.é  
  
[8] = S : Je ne dirai qu'une chose : Aïe. M : Va te cacher, Senvi, tu me fais honte !  
  
[9] = S : Moi, là, je dis « discrimination sexiste » )  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Naruto : Aaaah ! Mon superbe combat contre Haku, tu l'as zappé ! è.é  
  
Mydaya : Mais tout le monde le sait que t'es le meilleur. Ils savent tous comment tu l'as vaincu. Je vois pas pourquoi je m'embêterais à faire quelque chose que tout le monde connaît !  
  
Sasuke : Moi je suis 100% d'accord avec toi. °Sasuke qui n'aime pas qu'on le voie à terre et faible devant Naruto°  
  
Ayne : Moi je suis la meilleure !!! Je suis géniale, personne ne m'arrive à la cheville ! Même Sasuke et Naruto ce sont des gros nuls à côté ! Aïe °Ayne avec un gros pansement sur la tête°  
  
Sasuke et Naruto : Répète un peu... °le poing serré et menaçants°  
  
Mydaya : Je vous laisse entre vous, hein ? Bon j'espère que ça a plu... é.è  
  
Senvisage : Bonjour tout le monde, je corrige les chap de Myda, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire quelques remarques... Désolé si vous n'aimez pas mon humour, je n'y peux rien Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, envoyez moi un mail Au fait, laissez une review, ce serait sympa Senvisage, correcteur sévère 


	8. Nouvelles recrues

Chapitre 8 : Nouvelles recrues  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya, Senvisage m'assiste dans mon travail (je suis plutôt opprimée T-T)  
  
Genre : sérieux, suspense et parfois assez psycho quand l'envie me prend. Spoilers qui font à peu près tout le manga.  
  
Couples : Bon, je me suis décidée pour un léger Yaoi. Mais sinon ce ne sera que du hétéro, je préviens.  
  
Disclaimer : Y'a juste Ayne, Mùghoe, le Maître et les Leuns en général qui sont à moi. Sinon le reste, ils sont à eux-mêmes... enfin presque. Bref, en tout cas, ils ne sont pas à moi.  
  
— pour les paroles des persos pour mes petits commentaires et « » pour des paroles un peu spéciales.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ayne, se réveillant, eut mal partout. Elle avait toujours du sang sur elle. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à se laver une fois chez Naruto. Elle se releva, plus en forme que la dernière fois, vérifia encore une fois que tout allait bien pour ses amis et se mit en route pour Konoha.  
  
Le village de la feuille se dressa bientôt devant elle. Elle n'était plus blessée, mais ses vêtements étaient déchirés de partout, révélant plus qu'il n'en fallait /friponnerie... quand tu nous tiens/ Comment rentrer sans être vue ? Attendre la nuit. Ayne se percha dans un arbre et attendit... Seulement, c'était le matin et donc il lui fallait attendre un jour entier !  
  
— Eh toi !  
  
Ayne reporta son regard en bas et vit avec horreur Kiba et Shino.  
  
Se cachant pudiquement de ses bras, Ayne resta où elle était, prête à s'enfuir ou à se battre. Elle avait enlevé son foulard noir, l'ayant noué autour de son bras droit, donc elle était facilement reconnaissable.  
  
Akamaru regardait Ayne calmement.  
  
¤¤¤¤ Flash Back ¤¤¤¤  
  
— Les hommes sont fous, lui avait dit un jour son Maître. N'aiment pas la mort. Ont peur d'elle. Pas les animaux. Ni les plantes. Ils acceptent. Pas de drame. Pas trop de pleurs. C'est la vie.  
  
— Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'apporter, demanda Ayne, voyant vraiment pas pourquoi son Maître lui racontait ça.  
  
— Ils ont une perception autre que les hommes. Sauront qui tu es. Le sentiront. N'auront pas peur. Pourront t'aider au besoin. Te respecteront. T'obéiront. Mais... considère-les comme des êtres vivants. Pas comme des simples animaux. Respecte-les. A ton tour. Ce ne sont pas des monstres. Ils ont besoin d'affection.  
  
— C'est pour cette raison que j'arrive à leur parler ?  
  
— Oui. Ils te comprennent. Tu es comme un prolongement de la vie. Leur vie.  
  
¤¤¤¤ Fin du Flash Back ¤¤¤¤  
  
Kiba et Shino avaient senti effectivement quelque chose, grâce au chien de Kiba et aux insectes de Shino.  
  
Seulement... où était Hinata ? Elle était censée faire parti de leur équipe. Regardant aux alentours, la jeune fille ne la vit cependant pas. Ses deux coéquipiers ne l'avaient peut-être pas mise au courant. Ils devaient penser que Ayne était un bien trop grand danger pour l'héritière Hyuga.  
  
— Oui, demanda-t-elle, comme si elle ne sentait coupable d'aucune sorte.  
  
— Pourquoi es-tu parti de chez Naruto pour le suivre, demanda calmement Shino.  
  
— Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Shino, intervint alors Kiba, le poing serré. Ayne est une sale traître, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir ! Ils sont partis depuis plusieurs semaines et voilà qu'y en a qu'une qui rentre ! Et en plus, elle est couverte de sang : elle a massacré l'équipe n°7. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut d'autre comme preuve ?  
  
— Ce sang... c'est le sien. Mes insectes ne sentent pas plus que ça l'odeur des autres.  
  
— ... et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fichu ? Tu peux me le dire ?  
  
— C'est ce que j'étais en train de lui demander, justement.  
  
— Euh... pourriez-vous me passer un manteau d'abord ? /Surtout ne pas perdre l'essentiel dans une conversation/  
  
Kiba l'injuria un instant, disant que ce n'était pas le problème. Ayne resta silencieuse, fixant Shino.  
  
Avec ses lunettes noires, Ayne ne pouvait pas déterminer avec certitude si celui-ci regardait dans sa direction. La jeune fille sentit les abeilles transmettre un message à Shino. Elle ne sut pas ce qu'elles lui dirent, mais après quelques secondes, Shino posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son coéquipier :  
  
— Passe-lui ton manteau.  
  
Kiba s'étonna, grommela, mais finalement, lança son manteau en l'air. Ayne l'attrapa et l'enfila.  
  
Puis elle sauta à bas de son arbre, pour leur parler plus simplement. Il fallait qu'elle marque également ces deux-là... Comment faire sans qu'ils ne donnent l'alerte ? Les faire... taire ? /°Mydaya fière de sa métaphore°/  
  
— Alors, pressa Shino.  
  
— Je... euh, comme vous avez pu le constater grâce à votre proximité avec les animaux, je ne suis pas aussi faible que j'essaye de le faire penser... Je ne fais par contre pas aprti d'un village caché. Je ne fais qu'errer et Naruto a gentiment voulu l'héberger pendant quelques temps.  
  
— Et alors, coupa Kiba ? Quel est le rapport ?  
  
— Chut, intima Shino. Laisse-la continuer.  
  
— Hum... Eh bien je fais parti d'un groupe de personne qui aime... s'amuser. Nous sommes assez forts et nous voulons en profiter en nous défiant mutuellement. Nous devons faire un... tatouage à certaines personnes puissantes et ainsi prouver que nous sommes les meilleurs. Cependant, nous avons tout à fait le droit de mettre des bâtons dans les roues aux autres concurrents.  
  
— Tu voulais... tatouer Naruto ou Sasuke ou Kakashi-sensei ? Et ils ne se sont pas laissés faire ?  
  
— Euh... non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'il y avait un autre concurrent et il affirmait que c'était tricher que de se faire héberger par quelqu'un proche des personne que je dois marquer... euh, tatouer.  
  
— Comme qui ?  
  
— ... Eh bien, il y a vous deux que je dois tatouer.  
  
Elle leur fit un grand sourire. Kiba avait l'air d'un chien prêt à mordre. Ce serait bien qu'elle réussisse à les marquer les deux d'un coup.  
  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, cracha Kiba.  
  
— Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me croire.  
  
— Et si tu gagnes le défi, demanda posément Shino. Qu'est-ce que ça va te rapporter ? Et qu'est-ce que ça va nous faire à nous, ceux qui sont tatoués ?  
  
— Moi, je vais simplement avoir... un gros lot. On me donnera un bon lit moelleux à souhait, je coulerais des jours heureux au soleil, occupée à ne rien faire /Aaah les vacances / Et vous, vous allez savoir tout sur moi et sur mon groupe. Vous apprendrez de nouvelles techniques beaucoup plus puissantes que ce que vous savez déjà.  
  
— Je ne suis pas convaincu, fit Kiba, têtu.  
  
Akamaru n'aboya pas. Ayne entendit les abeilles de Shino lui parler.  
  
« Aie confiance. Elle apporte la gloire. Tu n'as rien à perdre. Elle n'est pas méchante : aucune odeur de peur, ni de haine. Aie confiance. »  
  
Shino était à présent plus ou moins convaincu. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Kiba. Comment faire ?  
  
Ayne se passa la lèvre sur ses lèvres desséchées. Elle mit ses mains devant les yeux. Elle composa des signes. Ses cheveux volèrent autour d'elle, comme une petite cape noire. Un vent violent vint balayer la clairière.  
  
Un dragon d'eau sortit de la terre pour entourer Ayne, avant de gambader mystérieusement entre les arbres. Un dragon d'air sortit ensuite de la terre et fit le même chemin que le précédent dragon. De même pour un dragon de terre et un dragon de feu.  
  
Puis Ayne siffla et les quatre dragons revinrent à l'endroit où elle se tenait. Ils se postèrent derrière elle, regardant avec curiosité les deux ninjas.  
  
— C'est une partie du pouvoir qui vous attend. Il sera vôtre si vous accepter de vous faire marquer... euh, tatouer. /pas très futée de se tromper à chaque fois/  
  
— Waouh, s'écria Kiba. Ils sont trop cool ! Alors, si c'est comme ça, moi je suis d'accord ! Et toi, Shino, Monsieur Le-rabat-joie, tu vas accepter ?  
  
L'homme aux insectes hocha la tête. Gagné !  
  
Kiba demanda ce qu'il fallait faire.  
  
— Ne pas opposer de résistance ! Un ! ... Deux ! ... Trois ! ... Quatre ! ... Cinq ! ... Six !  
  
Les deux ninjas tombèrent au sol, une douleur cuisante au niveau de leur cœur. Des insectes entourèrent Shino pour le soutenir moralement. Akamaru fit de même pour Kiba.  
  
Ayne, voulant être gentille /et oui ça lui arrive / s'approcha. Elle les releva et les adossa à un arbre pour que ce soit plus confortable. Ils étaient conscients mais se remettaient doucement de ce traitement.  
  
— C'est pas un tatouage... c'est une torture, murmura Kiba, l'esprit brumeux.  
  
— J'ai fait en sorte que ça ne vous fasse pas trop mal. J'espère que ça ira... Voulez-vous quelque chose en particulier ? A manger ? Une couverture ? Un livre ?  
  
— Du nectar, répondit Shino.  
  
— De la viande, répondit Kiba. N'importe quoi !  
  
— Pensent qu'à la bouffe, grogna Ayne en allant à Konoha pour aller acheter tout ça.  
  
Grâce au manteau de Kiba, elle passa plus ou moins inaperçu. Elle prit de la viande, mais personne ne faisait du nectar : il fallait qu'elle en trouve par soi-même /chacun sa merde, c'est ça ? lol/  
  
Mais si Shino demandait du nectar, c'est qu'il avait l'habitude d'en manger, non ? Donc il fallait juste qu'elle fasse un saut chez Shino. Mais dans cette tenue, ce n'était vraiment pas idéal. Alors elle retourna rapidement chez Naruto, reprit ses anciens vêtements que lui avait payés Naruto.  
  
Elle appela un oiseau et lui demanda de la conduire à la maison de Shino. Arrivée devant, elle siffla d'admiration : c'était vraiment une famille très, très, très riche. Avalant sa salive, Ayne s'annonça. Une servante lui ouvrit et lui demanda ce qu'elle désirait.  
  
— Eh bien, je suis de passage en ville et des passants m'ont conté des louanges à propos du nectar dont les Aburame se nourrissaient... Serait-il possible que je puisse goûter à ce plaisir ? Indiquez-moi juste où vous vous en procurez !  
  
La servante la regarda comme si elle était bête, puis lui dit un « non » assez sec, avant de fermer la porte brutalement. Restée devant la porte, Ayne se dit qu'elle n'allait quand même pas entrer pas effraction pour trouver qu'un peu de nectar !  
  
Mais Shino en avait besoin et c'était primordial pour qu'il lui fasse confiance. Ayne mit son foulard autour de sa bouche et de son nez et sauta par-dessus l'enceinte qui entourait la maison de Aburame.  
  
Des insectes l'entourèrent. Un moment, elle eut peur que quelqu'un les avait envoyé pour la réceptionner. Mais personne ne vint. En fait, tous ces insectes regardaient avec curiosité l'Ange de la Mort.  
  
— Vous voulez ma photo, demanda-t-elle, sarcastique. Je ne suis pas venue pour vous faire plaisir, désolée. Je veux juste du nectar... vous pourriez me montrer où il y en a par ici ?  
  
Les insectes bourdonnèrent un moment puis se dispersèrent. Non, ils ne voulaient pas l'aider. En fait ils ne pouvaient pas : ils n'avaient pas accès aux réserves de nectar.  
  
Soupirant, Ayne se débrouilla donc seule et au bout d'une heure à se cacher et à fouiller, elle réussit à trouver une sorte d'entrepôt ou toute sorte de nourriture y était exposée. Seulement, elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi correspondait le nectar. Elle retourna dans le jardin et se prosterna complètement devant une nuée d'insectes, vérifiant tout de même que personne dans la maison ne pouvait la voir.  
  
— D'accord. Je ne sais pas reconnaître du nectar. Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Je demande juste un peu d'aide. En échange, vous voulez quelque chose en particulier ?  
  
« Réserves pour l'hiver. »  
  
— Pas de problème.  
  
Ayne se concentra et, effectuant quelques signes, fit apparaître de la nourriture pour insectes /un peu de n'importe quoi en fait, les insectes bouffent presque tout ce qui leur passe à travers leurs mandibules... bon appétit bien sûr / Alors que des fourmis, des abeilles et d'autres insectes bizarres récupéraient la nourriture laissée là, une abeille sortit du groupe pour suivre Ayne vers l'entrepôt.  
  
Arrivés là-bas, elle tournoya quelques instants au-dessus d'un pot et repartit aider ses congénères à amasser le maximum de nourriture. Ayne se concentra à nouveau et créa entre ses doigts un petit pot.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
— Comment as-tu eut ce nectar, demanda Shino, le pot de nectar à la main.  
  
— J'en est prie un peu de chez toi, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop...  
  
— En tout cas, la viande est d'excellente qualité, intervint Kiba, à moitié en train de dévorer sa part.  
  
— Merci. Euh... Pourriez-vous cacher tout ce qui vient de se passer à vos proches ? Je sais, ça paraît un peu suspect, mais je pense que la plupart des personnes ne comprendraient pas. Ils me traiteront de menteuse et m'obligeront à quitter Naruto.  
  
Et ils auront raison, songea tristement Ayne. Les deux jeunes garçons réfléchirent, mais décidèrent d'accepter ce qu'ils croyaient être un petit caprice de fille. Ayne les remercia beaucoup et les aida à rentrer à Konoha dès qu'ils furent en forme.  
  
Après s'être quittés, Ayne courut chez Naruto pour préparer la maison. Il rentra quelques jours plus tard.  
  
— Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé, s'écria-t-il, comme à son habitude.  
  
Assis autour d'une table, il lui raconta ses exploits, rabaissant systématiquement Sasuke. Il lui dit qu'il avait appris à grimper aux arbres sans les mains, qu'il avait été plus fort que Sasuke et qu'il s'était fait un nouvel ami là-bas.  
  
Après qu'il est parlé près de quatre heures, il lui demanda enfin ce qu'elle avait fait pendant son absence.  
  
— Je me suis fait deux nouveau amis : Shino et Kiba !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Mydaya : Enfin terminé ce chapitre... -.- Je commençais a en avoir marre moi.  
  
Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi : Sniff, elle nous a totalement oubliés. Elle préfère s'occuper du chien et de l'insecte plutôt que nous, ses favoris T-T  
  
Sasuke : Pourquoi je suis tombé dans cette équipe, moi ? Ils ne savent que se plaindre.  
  
Mydaya : En voilà un au moins qu'à compris qu'il faut pas me brusquer... N'est-ce pas Senvi ? C'est pas ma faute si j'avais pas d'inspiration pendant quelques temps...  
  
Senvisage : Quelques temps ? J'espère que tu plaisantes, Myda ? Est-ce que tu sais exactement combien de temps t'a mis pour quelques malheureuses petites pages ?!!  
  
Mydaya : Euh... Non ?   
  
Sasuke : Laisse, Senvi, elle aussi c'est un cas désespéré.  
  
Ayne : Faut voir ce qu'elle écrit pour bien se rendre compte qu'elle ne sert absolument à rien et qu'au lieu de me faire passer pou méchante, elle pourrait écrire quelque chose de plus beau.  
  
Mydaya : Mais je ne te fais pas passer pour méchante, faut pas être parano... -.- Et puis tu vas avoir de nouveaux amis !!   
  
Ayne °pas du tout enthousiaste° : Chouette...  
  
Mydaya : Bref, moi, tout ce que je veux c'est des reviews alors merci beaucoup à ceux qui se sont donnés la peine de lire jusqu'au bout, ça me fait plaisir. 


	9. Tensions dangereuses

Chapitre 9 : Tensions dangereuses

* * *

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Mydaya, avec Senvisage comme assistant /1/

Genre : sérieux, suspense et parfois assez psycho quand l'envie me prend. Spoilers qui font à peu près tout le manga.

Couples : Principalement hétéro avec un léger yaoi dans l'affaire.

Disclaimer : Y'a juste Ayne, Mùghoe, le Maître et les Leuns en général qui sont à moi. Sinon le reste, ils sont à eux-mêmes... enfin presque. Bref, en tout cas, ils ne sont pas à moi.

— pour les paroles des persos /.../ pour mes petits commentaires et ceux de Sen-kun, et « » pour des paroles un peu spéciales.

* * *

— Ayne !

Ayne se retourna pour voir débouler Naruto, le grand sourire aux lèvres. Ayne lui sourit également. Le blond reprit son souffle et dit :

— J'aimerais qu'on se retrouve avec Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke et Sakura au restaurant de ramens. Ça te dit ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de ramens, désolée.

— Mais t'es pas obligée d'en manger ! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas mangé tous les cinq ! S'il te plaît ! Et puis ça te fera pas de mal de sortir avec d'autres !

* * *

Le soir, elle regarda les autres manger avidement.

Un peu plus tard, l'équipe n 9 entra. Dès qu'Ino les aperçut, elle sauta sur Sasuke, tout en tirant la langue à Sakura. Celle-ci sentit la rage l'envahir et sauta également sur Sasuke pour décoller la blonde de son amour. A la fin, elles laissèrent le brun pour se battre.

Chouji et Shikamaru s'installèrent avec les autres.

— Ayne, s'écria Shikamaru avec un sourire sarcastique. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Euh..., rougit-elle. Naruto m'a demandé de venir pour qu'on se fasse un petit repas entre amis. C'est sympa que vous soyez venus également. Vous étiez invités ?

— Ino a été mise au courant que Sasuke sortait ce soir, intervint Chouji entre deux prises de ramens. Elle nous a traînés pour y aller. On n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. /2/

— Je vois, sourit Ayne.

— Dis-moi Ayne, parla Sasuke. Pourquoi es-tu la seule fille qui veuille bien me laisser tranquille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont les autres ? Nous sommes des ninjas, il ne faut parfois pas faire de sentiment. Avec ce genre d'état d'esprit, elles peuvent mettre en l'air une mission de la plus haute importance. /3/

— Eh bien je suppose que les filles de cet âge-là ont besoin d'avoir une idole. La plupart ne se rendent pas compte à quel point elles sont ridicules, c'est vrai. Et puis si tu te plains tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à arrêter d'être aussi cool et aussi mignon. /4/

— Ce n'est pas ma faute si dans ma famille, nous sommes comme ça. Et puis nous ne sommes pas tous aussi cools.

Il regarda Ayne fixement. Celle-ci comprit qu'il faisait allusion à son frère qui avait massacré son clan. La jeune fille se tut et ne relança pas le sujet. Les filles avaient arrêté de se battre et s'était assises de part et d'autre de Sasuke, se lançant des regards vénéneux de temps à autre.

La soirée se passa sans trop d'anicroches et ils partirent tous se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain, Naruto partit en retard : Kakashi-sensei avait demandé à son équipe de se retrouver à l'académie et non plus sur leur pont de rendez-vous. Ayne se traîna mollement jusqu'à la cuisine, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

Elle ouvrit le frigo et remarqua que Naruto avait oublié son repas. Encore ! Et puis le repas qu'elle avait préparé pour les autres également était resté là. Elle les prit dans un sac et courut à l'académie.

Elle se posa sur un petit muret devant le bâtiment et attendit en fredonnant une chanson. Au bout d'un moment, des personnes en sortirent. Des ninjas sortaient de l'académie mais toujours pas de trace de Naruto et de son équipe.

Un groupe s'arrêta non loin de là où elle était perchée. Les trois ninjas la fixèrent. Le premier était habillé de façon ridicule d'un justaucorps vert plastique, vraiment humiliant. Une coupe de cheveux noirs au bol et des yeux immenses ornés de cils trop longs... tels était ce qui complétait le caractère du personnage.

Le deuxième était déjà plus attirant... /5/ Un bandeau enserrait son front et ses longs cheveux noirs. Les yeux totalement blancs, son regard fit frissonner Ayne. Ils semblaient transpercer l'âme. Or Ayne savait très bien qu'elle n'en avait pas.

Quant à la troisième, elle au moins semblait normale. Ses cheveux bruns étaient rattachés en deux hauts chignons, lui donnant une allure typique de chinoise. Elle fut la seule à la saluer de la main.

— Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Avant que Ayne ait eu le temps de répondre, le ninja à la tunique étrange se dépêcha auprès d'elle, grimpant à une vitesse étonnante le muret sur lequel Ayne était perché. Il lui prit la main, comme s'il comptait la demander en mariage. Ayne le regarda faire, incrédule.

— Oh déesse, tu es apparue à moi ! Cela te dirait que l'on sorte ensemble ? /6/

Il lui fit un clin d'œil de ses énormes cils. Il s'appelait Rock Lee. Il avait toujours été traité de faible alors il s'entraînait dur, comme son maître, Gai-sensei, le lui recommandait. Sa seule faiblesse était les filles. Ceux qui faisaient des sentiments ne vivaient pas très longtemps. /7/

x Flash Back x

Au coin du Labyrinthe du Maître de la Mort, une fille d'à peine onze ans, ensanglantée, leva les yeux sur l'équipe de Un. Les corps d'autres adolescents jonchaient le sol. Des larmes sillonnaient ses joues.

Un ordonna alors de s'arrêter : la fille était en plein milieu du passage.

— Ils sont tous morts, murmurait la petite fille en s'approchant du groupe. Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît... J'ai peur toute seule... Je ne veux pas qu'ils me rattrapent... Je...

— Ferme-la, répliqua Un en sortant un poignard de sa poche.

Une fille du même âge que Ayne sortit des rangs et se mit entre Un et la petite fille. Il s'agissait de Quatre. Un lui ordonna de dégager mais Quatre n'en fit qu'à sa tête et s'approcha de la petite fille. Elle la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. /8/

— Ne t'en fais pas, fit-elle. Je suis là et je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal...

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que la si mignonne petite fille lui prit les cheveux et tira d'un coup sec en arrière, cassant la colonne vertébrale de Quatre. Un hurla et transperça la petite de toutes parts de son poignard. /9/

Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, il continuait encore et encore. Il avait beaucoup aimé Quatre. Ce n'était pas juste, mais c'était la vie. C'était lui le chef. La fille n'avait été qu'un piège. Alors il pleura.

x Fin du Flash Back x

— Et si j'étais une ennemie, demanda Ayne à Rock Lee en se dégageant de son étreinte. Je n'ai pas de bandeau.

— Comment une beauté telle que toi pourrait être méchante ?

— Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences... Cela pourrait se retourner contre toi si tu ne te fies qu'au physique des autres...

— Ayne !

Ayne tourna la tête et vit enfin apparaître Naruto. Elle sauta à bas de son perchoir au grand dam de Rock Lee et alla à la rencontre du groupe de Kakashi-sensei. Sakura lui dit de faire attention de ne pas tomber lorsqu'elle courait. Sasuke se contenta d'un salut bref et froid, comme à son habitude. Kakashi-sensei arrivait juste derrière, son livre en main.

— J'ai une surprise pour vous, annonça Ayne en sortant de son grand sac un repas. Celui-ci c'est pour toi, fit-elle en le tendant à Naruto, puis elle ajouta en sortant un autre repas et en le tendant à Kakashi-sensei : Celui-la, c'est pour vous.

Naruto exulta de joie et Kakashi-sensei abandonna son livre préféré pour humer le contenu du panier-repas. Il leva son pouce à l'adresse de la jeune fille. Celle-ci parut soulagée. Puis elle sortit deux autres paniers-repas et les tendit à Sakura et Sasuke. Sakura pointa un doigt sur elle-même et demanda :

— Pour moi ?

Ayne hocha la tête. La jeune ninja sauta au cou de Ayne pour la remercier. Puis elle prit la préparation, imitée par Sasuke.

Ils s'assirent dans un coin alors que Tenten et Néji Hyuuga essayaient de ressusciter Rock Lee sur son muret, abandonné de tous.

— Dis, Ayne, commença Kakashi-sensei. J'ai eu une dure journée, tu sais. Un petit massage me ferait le plus grand bien !

— Arrêtez d'en profiter, gronda Sakura en écrasant son professeur de son pied. Ce matin nous n'avons fait qu'écouter l'Hokage. Ça ne demandait pas un terrible effort de votre part !

— Maieuh..., se plaignit l'ex-anbu.

Finalement, il eut quand même son massage. Puis ils repartirent effectuer une mission banale.

Ayne se retrouva seule et en profita pour se balader dans l'académie. Elle trouva un endroit calme à côté d'une fenêtre, à l'intérieur du bâtiment et s'y installa. Le jour déclinait de plus en plus et elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Elle reprit ses esprits lorsqu'elle se rendit compte d'à quel point il se faisait tard. Naruto avait dû terminer sa mission.

Elle bouscula quelqu'un. Elle s'excusa rapidement, faisant taire ses anciennes blessures ravivées par ce choc. Elle allait repartir quand une main la retint. Sentant cette main serrer alors qu'il y avait quelques croûtes au-dessous, Ayne serra les dents et releva la tête, désirant savoir à qui elle avait affaire.

Il s'agissait d'Ino. Avec elle, toute la bande des Chuunins : Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Hinata et Sakura.

— Salut tout le monde, sourit Ayne en leur faisant un timide coucou de la main.

— Tiens, la coupa Ino, en accaparant la conversation et en lui lâchant le bras. Voici Ayne la sainte parmi les saintes ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ?

Pourquoi prenait-elle cet air méchant avec elle ? Ayne ne se sentait pas vraiment coupable.

A moins que... Shino et Kiba auraient-ils... Akamaru et les abeilles de Shino la rassurèrent. Mais alors que voulait-elle ?

— Je n'ai pas le droit de me promener ?

— Et comme par hasard vers Sasuke !

— ... Euh, je ne savais pas. Je peux changer de direction si tu veux.

— Pour que tu ailles le rejoindre juste après ? Mais tu le fais exprès de me prendre pour une idiote ? Tu n'es qu'une petite dévergondée. Non mais c'est vrai : regarde-toi, tu fait pitié à voir ! Tu ferais mieux de te cacher au lieu de te pavaner minablement devant lui !

Ainsi, c'était à cause de Sasuke... Pourtant il y avait pleins de filles qui lui tournaient autour et Ayne n'était pas vraiment attirée par lui /10/ Mais était-elle méchante avec toutes celles qui tournaient autour du brun ?!

Sakura demanda à Ino de se calmer, ayant l'impression que Ayne était au bord des pleurs et qu'elle ne savait pas répliquer aux vannes habituelles de la blonde. Là-dessus, elles se vannèrent quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Ayne entende :

— ... comme les sales parents de Ayne !

— Quoi, s'exclama Ayne, se disant un peu trop tard qu'il s'agissait là de la dernière chose à faire si elle voulait que la blonde la laisse tranquille.

— Vu ta tronche, tu dois avoir des frères et sœurs ! Ils doivent être bien gâtés par la vie, alors ! Tout ça, c'est à cause de tes parents : ils n'auraient jamais dû te mettre au monde !

Ayne baissa les yeux, essayant de ne pas écouter les paroles blessantes de la kunoichi. /11/

x Flash Back x

Ayne se promenait dans des couloirs sombres. Elle voulait parler à Mùghoe et la cherchait depuis un certain temps.

A la place, elle croisa un mage qu'elle avait marqué et qui avait finit récemment le Labyrinthe du Maître de la Mort. En apercevant la jeune fille, il lui lança un regard assassin :

— Je suppose que je dois te remercier, cracha-t-il. Moi qui te faisais confiance, tu me dégoûtes. Selon moi ta vie est totalement inutile. Et puis d'ailleurs, comment oses-tu te présenter à nouveau devant moi.

— Je ne te cherchais pas, répliqua sèchement Ayne.

— Encore heureux ! Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. Regarde à deux fois derrière ton dos quand il fait sombre, Ayne. Sinon tu pourrais avoir de mauvaises surprises ! /12/

— Serait-ce une menace, gronda-t-elle, voyant le sourire sadique se dessiner sur les lèvres du mage. Tu le regretterais si jamais tu tentais quoi que se soit, alors réfléchis bien. Et puis le Maître ne le permettrait pas.

— On ne menace pas une Ange de la Mort, mage, fit une voix derrière l'homme.

Celui-ci se retourna pour faire face à Mùghoe. Il cracha devant ses pieds et reprit sa route, étant en nombre inférieur.

Ayne abandonna son masque de dureté et laissa la place à la peine. Mùghoe la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

— Je ne sers à rien d'autre qu'à faire souffrir, sanglota Ayne. (merci Senvi, tu sauras pourquoi)

— Mais non, consola Mùghoe. Il ne te connaît pas et si jamais tu abandonnais, nous serions tous perdus, lui comme les autres ! Car le Maître mettrait un Leun à ta place et il nous en ferait baver à mort. Si jamais tu t'en vas, je vais me retrouver toute seule et plus personne n'ira me tenir compagnie lorsqu'on m'abandonne dans une salle. /13/

Ayne ne répondit pas. Elle avait oublié ce qu'elle voulait dire à son amie.

x Fin du Flash Back x

Ino continua les insultes sur elle et sur sa famille.

Ayne serra les poings. Comment osait-elle ? Que Ayne se fasse maltraiter, elle n'en avait rien à faire, car vu tout ce qu'elle avait fait à des tas de personnes, elle méritait parfois une petite humiliation. Mais elle ne supportait pas qu'on touche à sa famille.

Shikamaru essaya de dire quelque chose, mais un regard noir de la part de sa coéquipière le fit taire. Hinata se sentait mal aussi, parce qu'elle était aussi timide que Ayne.

Cette dernière fit un pas en arrière, voulant s'enfuir, mais Ino la retint par le bras :

— Ne t'en va pas, je n'ai pas fini !

Et elle reprit sa tirade.

De la sueur coulait le long du dos de Ayne. Ce qu'elle entendait la mettait dans une colère sans nom. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on fasse ça à sa famille. Elle voulait partir plus pour se calmer et ainsi ne pas frapper la blonde, mais ses idées ne se mettaient plus en marche.

Son poing la démangeait, son corps voulait se mettre en route vers la kunoichi et la frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de vie en elle, jusqu'à ce que le sang se répande sur plusieurs mètres. Ses membres tremblaient d'excitation.

Il... fallait... qu'elle... arrête... !

Quelqu'un frappa Ino au visage. La blonde atterrit plus loin, se tenant la joue. Elle avait lâché Ayne. Celle-ci se calma aussitôt, voyant son sauveur se mettre entre Ino et elle... enfin c'était plutôt le sauveur de Ino...

— Je m'en fous si t'es une fille, criait Naruto, faisant craquer les jointures de ses poings. T'as pas à faire ça. Et je recommencerai à te frapper encore et encore si jamais tu refais la même chose. T'as compris ?

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Ayne. Elle se retourna pour voir...

— Sasuke !

— Ino, ta stupidité m'afflige, fit-il en passant devant Ayne, comme pour la protéger. Ce n'est pas en t'en prenant à toutes les filles qui existent à Konoha que tu vas pouvoir me plaire. Alors je te demanderais d'être moins lourde.

— Mais Sasuke...

— Je connais assez mon prénom, ce n'est pas la peine de me le répéter tout le temps. Vous venez, Naruto, Sakura, Ayne ?

Et il s'en alla. Naruto lança un regard noir à Ino et le suivit, prenant Ayne par le bras pour qu'elle les suive. Sakura resta bouche bée quelques instants avant de les rejoindre rapidement.

Les sept ninjas restants restèrent incrédules à regarder la porte par laquelle les quatre personnes s'en étaient allées. Ino baissa la tête, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

— Je ne savais pas... que mon caractère était à ce point infect, car il a fait fuir Sasuke... Je suis vraiment immonde... Je ne me le pardonne pas...

Un bras lui enserra les épaules. Shikamaru la serra contre lui et posa son front contre celui de sa coéquipière.

— Il ne t'a jamais aimé comme toi tu l'aimais, donc tu ne l'as pas franchement déçu. Et puis ton caractère t'appartient, il fait ta personnalité. Quoiqu'il est vrai que ce serait bien si tu arrêtais d'agresser ton monde.

— Ah bon ?

Shikamaru lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui provoqua une protestation de la part de la blonde. Elle lui sourit de reconnaissance.

* * *

/1/ - S : YEEESSSSS !!!! ELLE L'A DIT !!!! _sort une bouteille_ CHAMPAGNE !! M : Je savais pas que ça te ferait cet effet là... S : Je me sens enfin reconnu, là !

/2/ - S : Comme si il allait s'en plaindre... M : lool.

/3/ - S : C'est moi ou il demande un conseil sur les nanas, la ? PTDR M : Tu ne peux pas mesurer l'étendue de notre savoir et de notre complexité Niark Niark Niark !! S : vas-y prend tes cachets, My-chan... Calme-toi -.-

/4/ - M : NAN il a pas le droit d'arrêter !!! Il faut qu'il reste comme ça pour l'éternité _baaaave_. S _regarde My-chan_ : no comment -.-

/5/ - M : Maaah beau gosse !! S : tu peux pas te concentrer sur autre chose des fois ? M : Bah je le fais qu'une fois tous les deux chapitres alors tu vas quand même pas critiquer ! S : Si, justement -.- M : Bouhou !! T'es méchant avec moi ! ;.; S : Et fais pas ton cinéma avec moi, je te connais ! Ca ne prend pas ! Et puis arrête sinon on va croire que c'est moi le coupable ! M : Et alors ? S : Maismaismaismais... C'est immoral ! Mais je t'aime bien quand même, My-chan, copine de mwa !

/6/ - S : Tiens, y en a un qui vient de faire un changement de cible. M : Lool, attends, est-ce que tu as bien lu le passage de la description de Ayne ? Elle est bien foutue quand même alors faut pas s'étonner. Tiens, je sais pas avec qui il va finir, celui-là... peut-être célibataire à la fin... S : Tout le monde aux abris, My-chan rend son verdict !!! M : Je suis SI méchante que ça ? S : ¬¬ Toi ? Jamais...

/7/ - S : Tu dis ça et tes persos principaux sont Naruto (qui pense que les sentiments rendent plus fort) et Ayne, dont on a les états d'âme depuis 9 chaps, et qu'ils sont tous deux très forts... mdr !!! M : euh ouaip ! ;) J'ai des idées assez bizarres, je sais !

/8/ - S : Vu la fic, le lieu et les circonstances, je lui donne pas trente secondes d'espérance de vie -.- M : Bah... peut-être une ou deux minutes si elle est intelligente. Tu sais y'en a qu'on des petits sursauts de perspicacité...

/9/ S - _préparant une tablette funéraire_ : Qu'est-ce que je disais... M : Eh, c'est moi l'elfe noire qui prédit l'avenir normalement è.é S : Pas cette fois-ci, My-chan ! ;)

/10/ - M : Il est vrai que Itachi est un meilleur parti ;) S : T'avais dit « un tous les deux chapitres » è.é M : J'ai dit ça, moi ?? 0:-p Rho t'as du mal entendre !! S : T'es irrécupérable, My-chan...

/11/ - S _préparant d'autres tablettes funéraires_ : Ben quoi, ça va finir en carnage, ne ? _air innocent, sifflote en continuant de préparer._

/12/ - S : Dicton Drow : Il n'est plus dangereuse lame que celle que l'on ne voit pas. Traduction pour les non-initiés : regarde TOUJOURS derrière toi -.- M : ... Bonne psychologie !

/13/ - S : Ils peuvent abandonner ? Sérieux ?! Alors là faut que je sache ce qui a empêché Ayne de le faire dès le début de sa 'carrière'... M : Ahaha... _aime son suspense, chérit son suspense_ Tu le sauras... APRES !!! ;)

/14/ - S : YEEEEEESSSSS !!!! CHAMPAGNE !! Ne, ne, My-chan ! Elle va se pendre, ou un truc de ce genre, ne ? (J'aime pas Ino, et j'aime bien Ayne, pour ceux qu'auraient pas bien compris)(Et puis ça me permettrait de rentabiliser mes tablettes funéraires) M : PTDR !! Je sais pas, ça dépend des reviews...

* * *

Mydaya : Fini !!!

Senvisage : Dis donc tu mettrais pas de plus en plus de temps pour écrire un chapitre, toi ? è.é

Mydaya : Euh... Peut-être...

Senvisage : Enfin, faut dire aussi que je passe de plus en plus de temps pour faire tes chaps... Désolé, My-chan ! _sort un katana, baisse la tête et le tend à Mydaya_

Naruto _regardant Mydaya essuyer son katana plein de sang_ : Dis... j'ai une petite question...

Mydaya : Oui... ?? _s'attend au pire_

Senvisage : _s'attend également au pire, regardant son trou béant_

Naruto : Pourquoi je me suis pas transformé en Kyubi ?? Comme ça, il y aurait eut davantage de texte sur moi !!

Mydaya : -.-

Senvisage _ressuscitant d'un coup_ : Peut-être dans un autre chapitre. Et puis si on la force peut-être que ça va marcher.

Mydaya : Non, je ne crois pas... Je n'aime pas qu'on me force.

Naruto : Ah... Bon alors tu peux au moins me dire avec qui tu vas me mettre ?? Avec une fille ou un garçon ? Hinata ? Sakura ? Ayne ? (j'espère pas !) Sasuke ? Néji ? Je veux savoir !!

Mydaya : _baille_ Tiens, tout d'un coup, je suis fatiguée.

Senvisage : ?? Mais on est en plein après-midi !

Mydaya _regard noir_ : M'en fiche !! _retourne se coucher_ C'est les vacances...

Senvisage : Ah non, bellotte ! Je veux le prochain chapitre demain ! è.é

Mydaya : zzZZZzzZZZ

Senvisage -.- Mouais bon, envoyez des reviews, peut-être que ça la motivera...


End file.
